


The Gayest Chaos

by Dragonite717



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra and Adora have no clue what to do with emotions, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Pure Chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonite717/pseuds/Dragonite717
Summary: The gays of Bright Moon University decide to create (Read: Are forced into by Bow) a chaotic group chat. Join homicidal Catra, awkward Adora, toxic masculinity destroyer Bow, matchmaker Glimmer, and the rest of the Gay Gang in this mosh pit of mayhem.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 123





	1. Introducing the Gay Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm sorry for this. Also, sorry it's kind of short, I just wanted to kind of introduce the gang before getting into a plot, or maybe just more chaos.
> 
> Also, in case you're confused:
> 
> Honor_of_Grayskull: Adora Grayskull’s social media name  
> Glimmer_n_glitter: Glimmer Brightmoon’s social media name  
> TrickArrow: Bow Arrow's social media name  
> CatClaws: Catra Halfmoon’s social media name  
> Little-Stinger: Scorpia Garnet’s social media name  
> The_Engigear: Entrapta Teche’s last name  
> Trouble_is_doubled: Double Trouble’s (DT) social media name  
> Sea-ra: Mermista Salineas’s social media name  
> FlowerHappy: Perfuma Gardener’s social media name  
> Sea_Adventur: Sea Halk’s social media name

**TrickArrow** added **Honor_of_Grayskull, Glimmer_n_glitter, CatClaws, Little-Stinger, The_Engigear, Trouble_is_Doubled, Sea-ra, FlowerHappy, and Sea_Adventur to New Group Chat**

 **TrickArrow** renamed **New Group Chat** to **The Happy Happy Homos**

 **Honor_of_Grayskull:** Bow…

 **Glimmer_n_glitter:** WTF

 **The_Engigear:** How strange… it seems as if I’ve been invited to a group chat. 

**Sea_Adventur:** What is this?

 **Sea-ra:** Who put ME and HIM in the same gc

 **CatClaws:** Bow I am literally going to kill you

 **Glimmer_n_glitter:** Someone explain what's going on

 **CatClaws:** What’s going on is that there’s going to be a murder.  
**CatClaws:** Bow, turn on your location

 **TrickArrow:** Yeah… I’ll pass

 **Little-Stinger:** Aw we made a gc together!

 **FlowerHappy:** Catra take deep breaths. We don’t want any negative vibes here.

 **CatClaws:** Fuck vibes I want Bow to tell me what’s going on

 **Sea-ra:** Bow…

 **Glimmer_n_glitter:** Bow…

 **TrickArrow:** Yes?

 **CatClaws:** WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE THIS

 **TrickArrow:** You’ll find out soon enough :)

 **Honor_of_Grayskull:** Bow you better tell me what’s going on RN

 **TrickArrow:** I just thought it’d be cool to invite all of the gay gang into a gc

 **FlowerHappy:** I think that’s a great idea!

 **CatClaws:** Any chance I can claw out his eyes?

 **TrickArrow:** Hey Glimmer a little help?

 **Glimmer_n_glitter:** I’ll help in the murder

 **TrickArrow:** Oh

 **The_Engigear:** Fascinating. The subjects seem to be targeting the creator.

 **Honor_of_Grayskull:** Entrapta, not really the time. 

**TrickArrow** changed **CatClaw** ’s name to **The Resident Furry**

 **TrickArrow** changed **Honor_Of_Grayskull’s** name to **Adora-bowl**

**The Resident Furry: …**

**Adora-bowl: ...**

**TrickArrow** changed **FlowerHappy** ’s name to **Hippie**

**The Resident Furry:** Why can’t I change my name back 

**TrickArrow:** No Admin privileges :) 

**The Resident Furry:** I’M STEALING YOUR PHONE YOU LITTLE RAT  
**The Resident Furry:** Entrapta, where is he 

**The_Engigear:** He’s in the campus library 

**TrickArrow** removed **The_Engigear** from **The Happy Happy Homos**

**TrickArrow:** Crap I’m too late 

**Hippie** added **The_Engigear** to **The Happy Happy Homos**

**The Resident Furry:** Adora wanna come with 

**Adora-bowl:** I’m fine with my name, but someone has to make sure there wasn’t a murder 

****Sea_Adventur:** ADVENTURE **

****Sea-ra:** Someone shut this man up**

**Trouble_is_Doubled:** Darling, there are times when you should stand your ground.  
**Trouble_is_Doubled:** But this is not one of those times. 

**Glimmer_n_glitter:** Run 

**TrickArrow:** _Video1.mov_

_A figure dressed in maroon runs towards the camera, hands outstretched. The screen turned black, and then the phone dropped. Shaking hands picked it up. An ‘Oof!’ followed and the device once again fell. Muffled snorts and laughter were heard in the background._

_“Catra, don’t kill him!” A girl shouted, before the phone was lifted. A deeply tanned face with a toothy grin was in front of the camera, her puffy hair a little flattened from smashing into someone._

_“Mission accomplished,” The young woman said, before the video cut off._

**TrickArrow** transferred ownership to **The Resident Furry**

 **The Resident Furry** changed **The Resident Furry** ’s name to **The Overlord**

 **Glimmer_n_glitter:** Oh shit

 **Sea_Adventur:** Now THAT was an adventure

 **The Overlord** changed **Sea_Adventur** ’s name to **Shut tf up**

 **Shut tf up:** Hey!

 **TrickArrow:** Ow

 **The Overlord:** Serves you right

 **TrickArrow:** You didn’t have to barrel straight into me!

 **The Overlord:** I didn’t have to, but I did anyway

 **Adora-bowl:** Now that was something you don’t see everyday

 **Trouble_is_Doubled:** Fabulous performance 

**The Overlord** changed **Trouble_is_Doubled** to **DT**

 **The Overlord** changed **Glimmer_n_glitter** to **Sparkles**

 **Sparkles:** There might be another murder tonight

 **The_Engigear:** The chances of Glimmer successfully killing Catra with no weapons is 6.26%

 **The Overlord** changed **The_Engigear’s** name to **Geek**

 **Geek:** I don’t know what to think of this name

 **Adora-bowl:** Think of it as a compliment

 **Shut tf up:** What about my name?

 **TrickArrow:** I’m sure Catra is just giving you tough love

 **Geek:** From studying Catra’s personality, there is less than a 1% chance that is true

 **The Overlord** changed **Shut tf up’s** name to **Captain Blockhead**

 **TrickArrow:** I’m starting to think this was a bad idea

 **Sparkles:** Just starting?

 **DT:** Honey we thought this was a bad idea from the start


	2. Glimmer Attempts Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-
> 
> I honestly have no clue what this is.

**Adora >> Catra**

**Adora:** Remind me why we’re doing this again?

**Catra:** Having second thoughts?

**Adora:** Do you know me? I always have second thoughts

**Catra:** Doesn’t matter anymore, we’re doing this

**Adora:** Fine

**Catra:** Glad you agreed, because I have eyes on the target

**Adora:** Already???

**Catra:** Yes. Do you remember the plan?

**Adora:** Not really

**Catra:** I hate you

**Adora:** Explain it again?

**Catra:** You are distracting the teacher with your teachers pet talk

**Adora:** Do you really have to call it that?

**Catra:** Yes  
 **Catra:** Then, I sneak in and get the answer key

**Adora:** If you get caught that’s not on me

**Catra:** Oh if we get caught it’s definitely on you  
 **Catra:** Ok go time

**Adora:** Wait WHAT

\---

**The Happy Happy Homos**

**TrickArrow:** Well that’s just sad

**DT:** Honey your acting skills are like half of our families

**Sparkles:** Shit?

**DT:** Exactly

**Adora-bowl:** It wasn’t my idea in the first place!  
 **Adora-bowl:** Catra should’ve known I would absolute flop

**The Overlord:** Yeah well I landed myself an automatic 0

**Adora-bowl:** You’re lucky I had an actual question about the class to cover up  
 **Adora-bowl:** I can’t believe I was so close to getting a zero

**The Overlord:** Ha Adora getting a 0?

**Sea-ra:** Teachers would rather shoot themself in the foot than flunk Adora

**Sparkles:** You should’ve brought DT

**The Overlord:** Sparkles I’m broke I can’t pay him

**Geek:** Catra has a total of $3.06 in her bank account

**The Overlord:** Exactly

**Adora-bowl:** If you had so little money why did you buy me that coffee yesterday?

**The Overlord:** ...

**Sparkles:** I ship

**TrickArrow:** I ship

**Hippie:** I ship

**DT:** I ship

**Sea-ra:** I ship

**The Overlord:** That was NOT because I like you

**Sparkles:** That’s gay

**DT:** Darling we all are

\---

**TrickArrow** added **Sparkles, DT, Sea-ra, Captain Blockhead, Hippie, Little-Stinger,** and **Geek** to **New Group Chat**

**Sparkles:** I think we all know why we’re here

**Sea-ra:** Based on the fact that The Duo isn’t here…

**TrickArrow:** Yep

**Captain Blockhead:** Ah young love

**Hippie:** Sea Hawk?

**Captain Blockhead:** Yes?

**Hippie:** You’re the same age

**Captain Blockhead:** Oh. 

**Little-Stinger:** I know what this is…   
**Little-Stinger:** Matchmaker time!

**Sparkles:** You bet

**TrickArrow** renamed **New Group Chat** to **The Arsonists**

**TrickArrow:** You know… since it’s a matchmaker  
 **TrickArrow:** And matches make fires… 

**Sea-ra** left **The Arsonists**

**TrickArrow** added **Sea-ra** to **The Arsonists**

**Sparkles:** You’re not getting away that easily

\---

**The Happy Happy Homos**

**Sparkles:** CATrA GET YOU RFUCKING ASS BACK HEREdCV

**TrickArrow:** GLIMMER PUT DOWN THE KNIFE

**Adora-bowl:** CATRA RUN

**The Overlord:** IF I’M GOING DOWN I’M GOING DOWN FIGHTING

**TrickArrow:** OK EVERYONE HOLD ON

**Sea-ra:** Bow stfu I’m trying to record

**Hippie:** Catra why don’t you just give it back to her?

**Little-Stinger:** I agree with Perfuma

**DT:** Sh, I’m trying to watch the show

**Sea-ra:** jnhbgvtei

**Little-Stinger:** Mermista are you ok???

**TrickArrow:** Well that was unexpected

**Hippie:** What happened?

**Adora-bowl:** Catra you did not just break Mermista’s phone

**Sparkles:** There’s going to be a murder tonight

**DT:** You did NOT just destroy the camera

**Captain Blockhead:** Well now how am I supposed to know what happened?

**Geek:** I could hack into the security cameras

**The Overlord:** FUCK SPARKLES IS STILL CHASING ME

**Adora-bowl:** GLIMMER PUT DOWN THE KNIFE

**Sparkles:** No

**Adora-bowl:** Glimmer…

**Sparkles:** No

**Adora-bowl:** Glimmer put down the knife right now

**Sparkles:** Fine

**Adora-bowl:** Catra…

**The Overlord:** She chased me around with a knife  
 **The Overlord:** I am NOT giving this back

**Sparkles:** GIVE ME MY FUCKING SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPS

**The Overlord:** No

**Adora-bowl:** I mean it technically was a provoked attack… 

**The Overlord:** I feel betrayed

**Adora-bowl:** Just give her the chips back

**The Overlord:** Fine

**Geek:** I successfully got the footage

**DT:** Oh do share! I love action films

**Geek:** _SecurityFootage1.mov_

_Four people are sitting around a circular table, talking and laughing. A girl in maroon sat to the left of another girl dressed in purple. The one in maroon slowly slid her hand to the left, inching closer to the bag of chips. Suddenly, she snatched it and bolted._

_The teen in purple banged her fist on the table. “Give me your knife,” she said, turning towards the boy to the left of her._

_“What? No! Glimmer you need to calm do-” The boy started, but she already grabbed the weapon._

_“Glimmer! Put that down!” A girl in a red sweatshirt yelled. Another young woman, dressed in blue, who was sitting at a different table turned, and her phone raised towards the chaos._

_The figure in crimson darted left and right, avoiding the girl charging at her. She laughed and sprinted, turning her head to yell, “That all you got?” before smashing into the person in azure. Her phone flew out of her hand and fell to the ground, shattering._

_“You are so. Dead.” The woman said. Before she could throttle the teen, she dashed from the room._

**Sparkles:** I’m still gonna murder you

**Captain Blockhead:** This is Mermista. I’m gonna murder you too

**The Overlord:** Wow all this attention for me? I feel blessed

**Adora-bowl:** Glimmer you’re not leaving our dorm

**Little-Stinger:** Ooh I call being Catra’s security!

**The Overlord** changed **Little-Stinger** ’s name to **Bodyguard**

**Adora-bowl:** Remember the last time Glimmer and Catra fought?

**Sparkles:** I remember getting stitches

**The Overlord:** I remember victory

**Bodyguard:** Let’s never repeat that mistake… 

**TrickArrow:** Never leave Glimmer and Catra unsupervised 

**The Overlord:** So I can’t throw hands?

**Adora-bowl:** Scratch bodyguard, Scorpia you’re now a prison guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get into a plot soon, don't worry! Well, plot mixed with complete chaos and confusion, but a plot nothingless.


	3. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the Gay Gang making fun of/shipping/stalking Catra and Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you seek sanity, I suggest you close this tab.

**The Happy Happy Homos**

**The Overlord:** This is kinda sad

**Adora-bowl:** ?

**The Overlord:** It’s not happy happy hippos  
**The Overlord:** It’s hungry hungry hippos

**TrickArrow:** …

**Sparkles:** Oh shit

**TrickArrow:** DOES THAT MEAN WE HAVE TO CHANGE OUR NAME TO HUNGRY HUNGRY HOMOS

**Adora-bowl:** I mean… I’m hungry

**Sparkles:** You’re always hungry

**The Overlord:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE HUNGRY WE JUST HAD LUNCH 10 MINUTES AGO

**TrickArrow:** Without us?

**Sea-ra:** Let them have their little date

**Adora-bowl:** It was not a date!

**The Overlord:** IT WASN’T A DATE

**TrickArrow:** A date is defined as: ‘a social or romantic appointment or engagement.’

**Sparkles:** Sounds like a date to me

**Bodyguard:** Aw Catra you’re dating Adora?

**The Overlord:** I AM NOT DATING ADORA

**Captain Blockhead:** Maybe you two could have a double date with me and my dearest Mermista 

**Sea-ra:** Shut. Up.

**Sparkles:** _Video102.mov_

**TrickArrow:** What is that

**Sparkles:** It’s Adora dying laughing from this chat for 2 minutes straight

**The Overlord:** 1\. Never put ‘Adora’ and ‘straight’ in the same sentence

**Hippie:** What if it was ‘Adora punched a straight person for being homophobic’

**The Overlord:** … That’s an exception. Moving on  
**The Overlord:** 2\. This chat isn’t even funny

**Sparkles:** Yeah I know, so I’m wondering what kind of drugs you put in Adora’s food

**The Overlord:** I DID NOT DRUG HER

**Adora-bowl:** I am not drugged!

**Sparkles:** I mean if you say so…

\---

**The Arsonists**

**TrickArrow:** So…

**Sea-ra:** I don’t like where this is going

**Sparkles:** We kind of followed Catra and Adora to their lunch date

**DT:** Ooh the tea  
**DT:** Tell me you got something good

**Sparkles:** We got a picture 

**Bodyguard:** You stalked Catra and Adora?

**TrickArrow:** I prefer the term… followed

**Hippie:** Can we see the picture?

**Sparkles:** _Image523.img_

_The picture was slightly pixilated from being zoomed in so much. But you could see two girls sitting across from each other at a 2 person table. Their hands were barely an inch apart. The teen in the red sweatshirt’s head was thrown back in a laugh, while the girl across from her was softly smiling at her companion._

**Hippie:** I’ve never seen Catra smile like that

**TrickArrow:** If that’s not love than what is

**DT:** You are a man of good taste

**Sparkles:** Guys! Focus!

**Sea-ra:** So they like each other. What about it

**Sparkles:** Adora is too oblivious and Catra… is Catra  
**Sparkles:** If we don’t help out they’ll be stuck in the friend zone forever

**TrickArrow:** They are so out of touch with their feelings they probably don’t even know they like each other

**Geek:** From analyzing Catra and Adora’s behavior over the past 2 years, there is a 83.29% chance that what you said is true

**Sparkles:** Exactly

**Captain Blockhead:** I say we get some gallons of gasoline… 

**Sea-ra:** Why is HE still here

**Captain Blockhead:** Then we spell out ‘You like each other’ and light it on fire!

**TrickArrow:** … We’ll consider it

**Sparkles:** What he means is that’s a terrible idea

**Hippie:** Well how did you two confess your love for each other

**Sparkles:** Who?

**Hippie:** You and Bow. You’re dating, right?

**TrickArrow:** … 

**Sparkles:** No

**Hippie:** Oh

**TrickArrow:** Anyway… 

**Sea-ra:** What if you just like, tell them

**Sparkles:** …

**Sea-ra:** Just tell them that they like each other and to stop being so idiotic about feelings or whatever

**TrickArrow:** That could either work, or backfire horribly

**Bodyguard:** Catra doesn’t exactly like feelings, so she might curl into herself and hide

**Sparkles:** Ok so that idea is off the drawing board

**DT:** Pity we can’t figure something out. Those two have real chemistry!

\---

**The Happy Happy Homos**

**The Overlord** changed **The Overlord** ’s name to **Applesauce MeowMeow**

**Adora-bowl:** YOU DID NOT

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** I did

**Sparkles:** Applesauce MeowMeow?

**Adora-bowl:** KJUYTGF

**Bodyguard:** Is Adora having a stroke???

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Adora BREATHE 

**Hippie:** Can someone explain what’s going on?

**Adora-bowl:** You wouldn’t understand jhnbygvt

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** It’s an inside joke

**Sparkles:** …

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** DON’T DO IT

**Sparkles:** I ship

**TrickArrow:** I ship

**Captain Blockhead:** I ship

**DT:** I ship 

**Sea-ra:** I ship

**Bodyguard:** I ship

**Hippie:** I ship

**Geek:** The subjects seem to be repeating two words. Find out what ‘I ship’ means later

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** That ship is the titanic

**Sparkles:** Who knows, maybe you guys are like Jack and Rose

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** I will send you to the hospital again

**Adora-bowl:** Come on Catra, come outside already

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** I’m coming I’m coming  
**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Some idiots are just blowing up the chat

**TrickArrow:** Ooh, where are you going?

**Adora-bowl:** Skate park. I’m teaching Catra how to skateboard

**Sparkles:** Sounds like a nice date

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** WE’RE NOT DATING

**Adora-bowl:** We’re just friends!

**Sparkles:** Friends with benefits? 

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** I’m going to claw her eyes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the skate park have something to do with the next story? That's a secret I'll never tell. Well... never tell today. Maybe tomorrow.


	4. The Definitely Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora go on 'definitely not a date' as 'just friends.' And of course, The Arsonists decide to stalk them. This chapter was just to get all the fluff that I want to put in every chapter in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF

**Adora >> Catra**

_7:12 pm_

**Adora:** I’m at your dorm

**Catra:** Just going to grab my shoes

**Adora:** Wanna make a deal?

**Catra:** Why not

**Adora:** Any photos we take we send to each other so then both of us can remember everything from this night

**Catra:** Sure whatever  
**Catra:** Image23.img 

**Adora:** Picture of your shoes. Very funny

**Catra:** Hey, you said any. I’m following through

**Adora:** You’re such an idiot

**Catra:** Hey that’s my line!

_7:24 pm_

**Adora:** _Video12.mov_

_A blonde crouched in front of the camera, smiling. She wore a tight, long sleeves white shirt. The phone was on the floor, propped up. When the girl backed away, you could see there was another figure behind her, a brunette wearing a too-big red sweatshirt. The young woman was standing on a skateboard, and the blonde grabbed her friend’s forearm. The skateboard was at the edge of a shallow hill, and the front wheels were dangerously close to dipping._

_“Ok Catra, just take it slow and steady first.” The blonde said, inching her friend closer to the brink._

_“Pft, I can handle this, Adora. Don’t worry.” The brunette said, and the other girl shrugged, and let go of her arm. The girl rolled down the hill, and she rolled her eyes. “What’s all the hype about skateboards if it's this easy?” She called, and her companion smiled._

_“I’m glad you asked,” Adora said, before picking up the phone and leading Catra to a deep slope that curved down, then upwards. The blonde placed the phone down in the same position, on the ground but angled up, so the camera could see both of them._

_Catra looked down at the ramp. “I uh-” She started, but Adora laughed and jumped on her skateboard. She easily rode down then up, before jumping at the end, her board spinning in the air, and then she landed on it again._

_“Come on, it’s ‘so easy’ anyways!” Adora said. Catra, goaded on, readied her skateboard and dropped. The brunette managed to stay on, but it was clear she was going to fall at the upwards slope. Adora’s eyes widened when Catra started going up - She could see her starting to fall._

_She jumped down to the left of her partner as the board flew from under her. Adora caught Catra by grabbing her arms. The force pushed them both to the ground, though, the brunette falling on the blonde. They stayed like that for a moment, before scrambling to their feet,_

_“Not as easy as it looks, huh?” Adora said, a smug smirk on her face._

_“Oh shut up,” Catra said, as her friend went over to the phone and stopped the video._

**The Arsonists**

_7:31 pm_

**DT:** Well this is interesting

**Hippie:** They look so cute together!

**Bodyguard:** The catch and fall was beautiful 

**Sparkles:** I would start the ‘I ship’ chain but it isn’t the same without Catra screaming

**TrickArrow:** True

**Hippie:** Ok they ditched the skatepark

**TrickArrow:** Already? 

**Bodyguard:** Catra is a little salty from her fall

****

**DT:** Eyes on the couple. They’re heading to an ice cream shop 

****

**Bodyguard:** Adorable 

****

**TrickArrow:** *Adora-bowl 

****

**Sparkles:** Shut up and let me stalk them 

****

\--- 

****

**Adora >> Catra **

****

_7:45 pm_ <

****

**Catra:** _Video21.mov_

****

_A blonde figure was holding an ice cream cone, and leaning against a tree. From the phone’s angle, one could only see her back. The cameraman slowly inched closer to the blonde, before suddenly saying, “Hey Adora.”_

****

_The girl jumped, her ice cream cone tipping forward, the ice cream falling out and dropping onto the ground. The cameraman started cackling as the blonde turned around and playfully pushed her._

****

_“You’re buying me more ice cream,” The blonde said._

****

_“No promises,” The girl holding the camera responded._

****

**Adora:** I need my ice cream 

****

\--- 

****

**The Arsonists**

****

_8:09 pm_

****

**TrickArrow:** I don’t think anyone could be more oblivious 

****

**Hippie:** They are so cute together! 

****

**Sparkles:** They are at a FUCKING PARK looking up at the FUCKING STARS 

****

**Bodyguard:** Am I the only one who just realized that Catra is wearing Adora’s sweatshirt 

****

**TrickArrow:** Wait wtf 

****

**Sparkles:** I thought that was obvious 

****

**TrickArrow:** NO ONE WAS GOING TO TELL ME? 

****

**Hippie:** I mean I just thought everyone knew 

****

**DT:** Honey your observation skills need some work 

****

**TrickArrow:** Adora’s beloved sweatshirt  
**TrickArrow:** That she wears everyday  
**TrickArrow:** And basically never takes off  
**TrickArrow:** Is on CATRA 

****

**Sparkles:** Yes Captain Obvious 

****

**TrickArrow:** Oh. My. Fucking. God 

****

**Sparkles:** GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM BOW FUCKING SWEARED 

****

**Bodyguard:** If they’re enough to make Bow swear that means they’re soulmates 

****

**Hippie:** All they need to do is set each other as their lockscreens and they’re basically a couple 

****

**Sparkles:** They both have a photo of the two of them as their lockscreens 

****

**Hippie:** WHAT THE FUCK 

****

**Sparkles:** WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO YOU PEOPLE’S INNOCENCE 

****

**TrickArrow:** Catradora: 2  
**TrickArrow:** Innocence: 0 

****

**Adora >> Catra**

****

_9:58 pm_

****

**Adora:** _Image102.img_

****

_A photo of a brunette was laying on the grassy ground, gazing up at the stars, her shoulder touching the cameraman’s shoulder. A small smile was shown on her face, and the brunette's heterochromia eyes sparkled with the stars gazing down on her._

****

**Catra:** Why 

****

**Adora:** Why not 

****

**Catra:** Fair point 

****

**\---**

****

****The Arsonists** **

****

_10:32 pm_

****

**TrickArrow:** They’ve been laying there and talking for 2 hours straight 

****

**Hippie:** They really seem to enjoy talking to each other 

****

**Bodyguard:** Wildcat seems so happy! 

****

**Sparkles:** Oh shit Catra looked our way 

****

**TrickArrow:** We need to get out of here 

****

**Hippie:** Adora’s getting up 

****

**DT:** Don’t worry darlings, I’ll cause a distraction 

****

**Sparkles:** How so? 

****

\--- 

****

**Double Trouble >> Sea Hawk**

****

_10:34 pm_

****

**DT:** Sea Hawk 

****

**Captain Blockhead:** Yes? 

****

**DT:** Light it up 

****

\--- 

****

****The Arsonists** **

****

_10:35 pm_

****

**TrickArrow:** Please tell me that boom wasn’t you 

****

**DT:** It wasn’t me, it was Sea Hawk 

****

**Sparkles:** WAIT WHAT 

****

**DT:** Darling this group isn’t exactly the greatest at stealth  
**DT:** Being the great matchmaker I am, I knew you’d need a distraction 

****

**Bodyguard:** So what is it? 

****

**DT:** Fireworks! 

****

**Sparkles:** OH THANK THE LORD I THOUGHT HE LIT MY HOUSE ON FIRE 

****

**DT:** Reasonable thinking. After all, we left him with matches and Entrapta as a guard 

****

**TrickArrow:** Ooh I see the fireworks! 

****

**DT:** And our lovely couple also does 

****

**Sparkles:** DT you are a genius 

****

**DT:** Honey I know 

****

\--- 

****

**Adora >> Catra**

****

_10:38 pm_

****

**Catra:** _Image89.img_

****

_A photo of a blonde laying on the ground, her shoulder and the cameraman’s touching, with fireworks littering the night sky behind her, reflecting red, green, and purple off of her blue eyes. The girl’s hair was undone and splayed across the grass, her lips were spread into a broad smile._

****

**Adora:** Why 

****

**Catra:** Why not 

****

**Adora:** Fair point 

****

\--- 

****

**The Arsonists**

****

_10:51 pm_

****

**TrickArrow:** They’re on the move 

****

**Sparkles:** Where are they going? 

****

**TrickArrow:** How should I know they just started moving 

****

**Sparkles:** True 

****

_11:09 pm_

****

**TrickArrow:** They’re at the old soccer field 

****

**Bodyguard:** The old soccer field? 

****

**Sparkles:** Of course Adora took Catra to the soccer field 

****

**Hippie:** What is this old soccer field? 

****

**TrickArrow:** It’s part of that elementary school that shut down 20 years ago 

****

**Sparkles:** Adora found it and loved it like the jock dork she is 

****

**Hippie:** That sounds like a… nice date 

****

**Bodyguard:** Catra hates soccer 

****

**TrickArrow:** Wait they’re going in the school? 

****

**Sparkles:** WHAT 

****

**Hippie:** Why are you guys surprised? 

****

**TrickArrow:** Adora never let us in the school 

****

**Sparkles:** Said it was too dangerous of something 

****

**Bodyguard:** So what should we do? 

****

**Sparkles:** Follow them, of course 

****

**Sea-ra:** You guys are STILL doing this? It’s 11 

****

**Sparkles:** It’s stalk o’clock 

****

_11:43 pm_

****

**Sparkles:** _Video104.mov_

****

_Two girls sprinted to a room, shoving and laughing at one another as they raced to the door._

****

_“I got here first,” The brunette said, leaning against the door frame, panting._

****

_“No way! I beat you by a mile!” The blonde replied, resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath._

****

_The duo continued bickering as they entered the classroom, the door swinging shut behind them. “Fuck,” The cameraman muttered, as she moved closer to the door._

****

_Soft conversation, too low to make out the words, could be heard. Then, there was a short silence, some rustling, and then a couple of guitar chords._

****

_Quietly, a voice started singing,_

****

_‘I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in,  
And follow my lead.  
Well I found a girl,  
Beautiful and sweet,  
Oh I never knew you were the someone,  
Waiting for me.’_

****

_“No. Fucking. Way.” A stunned male’s voice from behind the camera whispered._

****

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_  
Not knowing what it was,  
I will not give you up,  
This time.’ 

****

**DT:** YOU DID NOT CUT OF THE VIDEO RIGHT THEN 

****

**TrickArrow:** I forced Glimmer to leave 

****

**Sparkles:** Idiot 

****

**TrickArrow:** They were having a moment! 

****

**Bodyguard:** OH MY GOD IS THAT CATRA 

****

**DT:** Yes 

****

**Hippie:** The song is perfect! 

****

**Sparkles:** The song name or the words 

****

**Hippie:** Both 

****

**TrickArrow:** Who knew Catra could sing and play guitar? 

****

**Sparkles:** Apparently Adora 

****

**Bodyguard:** That was so adorable! 

****

**TrickArrow:** *Adora-bowl 

****

**Sparkles:** Shut up 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys liked it! I'm not that great with explaining everything in a story-like way, so the video footage was kind of nerve-wracking, but tell me if you guys liked it! I hope you enjoyed the fluff!


	5. Tripwire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arsonists leave the duo, right before Catra and Adora find something...
> 
> Basically, it's actually starting the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to post everyday, so sorry I didn't post yesterday! I had some work I needed to catch up on.

**Adora >> Catra**

_11:46 pm_

**Adora:** _Video13.mov_

**Catra:** You did NOT take a video of me singing

**Adora:** Yes I did

**Catra:** I hate you

**Adora:** We both know that’s not true

**Catra:** Do we though?

**Adora:** Am I lying? 

**Catra:** …  
**Catra:** You’re such an idiot

**Adora:** I know

_11:49 pm_

**Catra:** So…

**Adora:** ?

**Catra:** It’s too quiet to talk

**Adora:** What do you mean?

**Catra:** It’s like… too silent to break the silence  
**Catra:** Doesn’t exactly make sense

**Adora:** So you want to keep texting?

**Catra:** Sure

**Adora:** We are the definition of gen-z

**Catra:** texting when we’re 2 feet apart

**Adora:** Most people would say it’s sad, but I think of it as an accomplishment of how technology had advanced far enough for most teens to have one, and for it to be commonly used. Think of how they turned giant blocks into small rectangles! It can not only call, but it has so many uses. 

**Catra:** Yeah I’m not reading that

**Adora:** Fair

_11:53 pm_

**Adora:** Hey Catra…

**Catra:** Uh oh

**Adora:** I’m hungry

**Catra:** Of course you are

**Adora:** I haven’t had food in… 4 hours

**Catra:** Same but I’m not hungry

**Adora:** You know I have a fast metabolism! 

**Catra:** You are literally a hamster

**Adora:** So… Can we get pizza?

**Catra:** ...fine 

\---

**The Arsonists**

_11:58 pm_

**TrickArrow:** They left the building

**Bodyguard:** Lets roll out

**Sparkles:** Watching them awkwardly flirt hurts my soul

**DT:** Watching you awkwardly flirt with Bow hurts my soul

**Sparkles:** DT I’m coming for your head

**Hippie:** Let’s all take deep, calming breaths 

**Sparkles:** No. Now let’s go

**TrickArrow:** Glimmer, it’s midnight, and you woke up at 5 am today. Maybe we should go back to the dorms?

**Hippie:** And it does seem like we’re invading their personal space

**Sparkles:** We’re friends! Friends are supposed to invade personal space

**Bodyguard:** I think we should maybe head back? I don't want Entrapta to repeat what she did last time

**DT:** Honey you’re way crankier than normal

**TrickArrow:** We’re going back

**Sparkles:** No

**TrickArrow:** Don’t make us force you

**Hippie:** We’re all tired

**Sea-ra:** SHUT UP AND GO HOME

**Sparkles:** FINE

\---

_PizzaPlaceSecurity.mov_

_Two girls were walking towards the pizzeria, talking and laughing. A “Race to the door?” could be heard, and suddenly they both broke into a run, shouting phrases with ‘winning’ and ‘faster.’ The blonde was barely in the lead when she stumbled and fell, crashing on the ground._

_“Adora! Are you okay?” Her friend shouted at the fallen figure._

_“I’m fine,” Adora responded, grimacing as she sat up. She landed on her knees and hands, and both had started bleeding. “I’m such a clutz.”_

_The brunette laughed slightly, about to speak when she caught sight of something. Tentatively, she slowly slid forward. About half a foot behind where her companion fell, one of her legs hit something._

_“For once this wasn’t your clumsiness. Someone set up a tripwire.” The teen stated, stepping over the trap and leaning down to examine her partner. “See this indent across your shin?”_

_“Oh shit you’re right,” The blonde replied, tracing the line with her finger. “Catra, what if someone has it out for us?”_

_“Maybe I shouldn’t have pranked so many people… or pissed off so many people… or punched so many people… They did deserve it though.” Catra mused._

_“We could check out those parking pole things. Those are the only things that could’ve been used to make a tripwire, and maybe there’s something there that gives a clue of why the hell this is here.” Adora said, pointing to the handicapped parking signs. She went to get up but her friend placed a heavy hand on her shoulder._

_“You. No getting up. Sit here.” She said, before walking over to one of the poles, making sure to not hit any other hidden traps on the way. At the right she found nothing, but there was something taped to the left pole. She paused to slowly peel the object off. It was a folded piece of paper._

_“Did you find something?” Adora shouted, noticing the lack of motion._

_“Yeah, some little note.” Catra responded, opening up the sheet._

_“What’s it say?”_

_“It says… oh.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“It says, “Adora, come home. I miss you. We can accomplish such great things together.” The brunette read slowly, while her friend’s face slowly drained of color. “Sincerely…”_

_“Shadow Weaver.” Both said, so low it sounded like whispers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I was going to write more, but that just felt like that was a good cliffhanger ending :)


	6. Hunting Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora panics and Catra has no clue what's going on, so she contacts Glimmer. Things spin a little out of control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as lighthearted as the other ones, but there has to be some serious chapters for a plot :)
> 
> WARNING: (Hopefully well described) Panic attack

**Adora >> Catra**

_12:23 am_

**Adora:** We need to get out of here

**Catra:** What’s happening why are you texting who is shadow weaver how do you know her

**Adora:** I’m texting because someone might be listening  
**Adora:** Now let’s go

**Catra:** I’m going

**Adora:** We have to sprint

_12:42 am_

**Adora:** Come to my dorm

**Catra:** Why

**Adora:** She most likely saw you

**Catra:** Who

**Adora:** Shadow Weaver  
**Adora:** I can’t believe I got you wrapped up in this

**Catra:** TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON

**Adora:** I will. Soon. Not now.

**Catra:** I’m not going anywhere with you unless you tell me what’s going on

**Adora:** I can’t right now. Please let’s just go

**Catra:** I’m staying right here

**Adora:** I’ll tell you in my dorm

**Catra:** Fine I’m coming

**Adora:** Run

_12:48 am_

**Adora:** Close the door. Quickly.

**Catra:** Ok now tell me what’s going on

**Adora:** 1 sec

**Catra:** What are you doing

**Adora:** Checking for cams or mics

**Catra:** You think your dorm is bugged?

**Adora:** A possibility  
**Adora:** Now let me check in peace

_1:07 am_

**Adora:** We’re good… I think

**Catra:** Why are we still texting

**Adora:** Just in case

**Catra:** So now will you tell me what’s going on

**Adora:** It started when I was adopted

**Catra:** Adora  
**Catra:** What’s happening

\---

**Catra >> Glimmer**

_1:09 am?_

**Catra** called **Glimmer**

**Glimmer** picked up

_“Glimmer what the fuck is happening?”_

_“Whoa there Catra, hold on slow down. Tell me what’s happening.”_

_“Someone set up a tripwire for Adora and she fell and then she got a note and oh shit I forgot that she’s still injured and then- and then it said something about Adora and someone named Shadow Weaver and then we had to run- and I’m at Adora’s dorm and she checked for cameras and then I asked what happened with Shadow Weaver and what was going on and then she started telling me something and- and then she started to breathe irregularly and she’s shaking and-”_

_“DON’T TELL ME YOU ASKED ABOUT HER PAST!”_

_“What’s wrong with her past?”_

_“I don’t know. I asked her about it before and she shrugged it off. I then pried and she had a panic attack.”_

_“Does it have something to do with this Shadow Weaver person?”_

_“I think so… But how do you not know about her panic attacks?”_

_“I never thought to pry! If someone doesn’t talk about something then so be it. So how do I help?”_

_“I don’t know! I freaked out when she had the panic attack and she managed to calm down a little later but I never asked again.”_

_A short silence followed._

_“What’s Adora doing?”_

_“How would I know? Describe it to me!”_

_“She took a giant deep breath in - kind of like after you run and you’re trying to force air into your lungs, and then she stopped breathing. Oh my god why did she stop breathing?”_

_“SHE STOPPED BREATHING?”_

_“Oh she’s breathing again. Phew. She’s slowly exhaling.”_

_“That’s probably a tactic to help herself calm down.”_

_“So what do I do?”_

_“Maybe not stare at her? I wouldn’t want someone to stare at me if I got a panic attack.”_

_“Oh ok.”_

_“So is anything bad happening?”_

_“She seems to be calming down.”_

_“Ok. Keep me on the line in case anything happens.”_

_“Will do.”_

_The voice on the phone was now quieter. The phone was a short distance away from the speaker. “Adora! Adora, are you okay? Adora!”_

_“Your yelling probably isn’t helping!”_

_“Oh. Uh, Adora? You good?”_

_A soft groan could be heard, before an almost silent chanting of “Get away, get away, I have to get away. Get away…”_

_“Glimmer, why was I never told Adora had PTSD?” Catra asked, a little miffed, close to the phone once again._

_“You’re her best friend! I was pretty sure you knew.”_

_“Whatever.”_

_Both girls didn’t speak for a moment, before Glimmer broke the silence._

_“Those were one of the longest minutes of my life.”_

_“Same. I thought I was going to lose her too-”_

_“Catra, don’t you get all weepy on me.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“There’s the Catra I know. Now go get you and your girlfriend’s ass to bed. After a six hour long date, you two need rest. ”_

_For once Catra didn’t yell at Glimmer for using those words._  
  
**Glimmer** ended the call with **Catra** at 1:21 am

\---

_9:41 am_

**Sparkles** added **TrickArrow, Applesauce MeowMeow, Bodyguard, Geek, DT, Sea-ra, Hippie** , and **Captain Blockhead** to **New Group Chat**

**Sparkles** renamed **New Group Chat** to **WTF Happened**

**TrickArrow:** So WTF happened

**Sparkles:** Exactly why I named this that

**Hippie:** So what did happen?

**Sea-ra:** It obviously has something to do with Adora since she isn’t here

**Bodyguard:** That is so smart

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Yes, this has something to do with Adora

**Sparkles:** We have to do something

**Captain Blockhead:** DOES THIS MISSION REQUIRE ADVENTURE?

**TrickArrow:** *Advencha 

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Guys we’re serious here

**Hippie:** What’s wrong?

**Sparkles:** Catra you say it

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** So something happened when Adora and I were hanging out yesterday

**Bodyguard:** OMG DID YOU KISS HER?

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** No!

**Sea-ra:** You like definitely wanted to though

**Sparkles:** Just let her finish!

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Someone sent a note… someone from her past

**TrickArrow:** Oh

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** She rushed home then got a panic attack

**Bodyguard:** Oh my god is she ok?

**Sparkles:** She’s sleeping I think

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** I contacted her teachers and said Adora was sick

**Sparkles:** We kinda forced her to stay in the dorm

**Hippie:** Why? It’s a panic attack, she didn’t go insane

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Well… 

**DT:** Is she good?

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** She kept on going on about “Getting out” and being bugged

**Sparkles:** We think either her PTSD got really bad or someone really bad is coming for her

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Something happened in her past

**Sparkles:** We’re going to need to find out what and who is bothering her

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** And we’re going to make sure they never do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra be protective of her (Definitely not) girlfriend. 
> 
> Also, sorry if the panic attack is not accurate, I tried to research PTSD panic attacks to the best of my capabilities.


	7. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora caused a little trouble after being locked in her dorm by the Gay Gang, and someone decides to make an unexpected appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is fun, fluff, and random other stuff.

**The Happy Happy Homos**

_11:31 am_

**Adora-bowl:** Make Glimmer let me out of my dorm

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** No

**Sparkles:** I’m not moving

**Adora-bowl:** It was just a panic attack 

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** You were literally going insane

**Adora-bowl:** It’s not insane my actions were reasonable

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** HOW

**Adora-bowl:** You wouldn’t understand

**Sea-ra:** Just like say it

**Sparkles:** Don’t push her

**Adora-bowl:** Thank you  
 **Adora-bowl:** Now let me out

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** NO

**Sparkles:** Fuck no

**Adora-bowl:** The 1 thing you guys agree on has to go against me

**Sparkles:** Shut up

**Adora-bowl:** Glimmer I know about 5 different ways to knock you out in 1 blow

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Where did you learn that?

**Adora-bowl:** Not important

**TrickArrow:** Adora just stay and rest

**Adora-bowl:** I NEED TO MOVE

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** You have a punching bag for a reason

**Adora-bowl:** My boxing gloves ripped

**Sparkles:** Don’t tell me…

**Adora-bowl:** My hands are bleeding now

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Of course you still punched it

**Adora-bowl:** Hey you guys won’t let me out

**Sparkles:** I’m not letting you out

**Adora-bowl:** I’m letting myself out

**Sparkles:** No you’re ndjdheb

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** ADORA

**Hippie:** GLIMMER ARE YOU OK

**TrickArrow:** GLIMMER

**DT:** Does anyone have footage of this?

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Adora what did you do

**TrickArrow:** GLIMMER ANSWER ME

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** ADORA WHAT DID YOU DO

**Adora-bowl:** I just tripped her

**Sparkles:** You pinned me down and then shoved me in your closet  
 **Sparkles:** ADORA WHY CAN’T I GET OUT

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Just come out of the closet sparkles

**Sparkles:** SHUT UP

**Adora-bowl:** I might’ve blocked the door

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Man how did you do that so fast

**Adora-bowl:** Practice 

**TrickArrow:** Glimmer I’m letting you out

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Trapta Adora’s location?

**Adora-bowl:** She’s building stuff with Hordak

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** You really planned this out

**Adora-bowl:** Yep

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** I’m coming to get you you have to be around the dorms

**Adora-bowl:** Come and get me

**Sea-ra:** Stop your weird way of flirting already

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** WE’RE NOT FLIRTING

**Sea-ra:** Sure

_11:49 am_

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** WHAT THE FUCK ADORA

**Adora-bowl:** You deserved it

**Sparkles:** What happened

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** She fucking flipped me 

**Sparkles:** Uh oh

**TrickArrow:** They’re going to start their weird fighting again

**Sparkles:** The fighting that there’s so much fucking tension even when they’re beating the shit out of each other

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Ow

**Adora-bowl:** Oh my god

**TrickArrow:** What’d she do

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** I jumped at her and she grabbed my foot and slammed me to the ground

**Sparkles:** Brutal 

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Then she was about to fucking knock me out

**Sparkles:** How did you stop her

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** She stopped her fist right before it hit me and then fled

**Adora-bowl:** I’m so sorry it’s instincts

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** How the fuck is that instincts 

**Adora-bowl:** I can’t explain 

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Adora what is it

**Sparkles:** Adora what’s happening

**Adora-bowl:** Just stay away from me

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Adora WHAT’S HAPPENING

**Adora-bowl:** SHE’S IN MY FUCKING HEAD SO STAY AWAY FROM ME

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** WHO’S THIS SHE

**Sparkles:** WHO

\---

**WTF Happened**

_11:51 am_

**Sparkles:** Catra explain exactly what happened during the fight

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** She got this angry look in her eye and then she grabbed my ankle  
 **Applesauce MeowMeow:** When I was down she was going to punch me but then she snapped out of her daze or whatever it was

**Sparkles:** Where the heck did she learn this

**TrickArrow:** Is this she Shadow Weaver

**Bodyguard:** OMG CATRA ARE YOU OK

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** I’m fine I’m more worried about Adora rn

**Sparkles:** Adora said someone is in her head  
 **Sparkles:** Some memory must be making her angry like this 

**TrickArrow:** Catra which way did she head towards

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** Oh fuck once you say that I know where she is

**Sparkles:** Where

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** The tree

**TrickArrow:** ??

**Applesauce MeowMeow:** It’s a tree in the park where we used to always meet up at  
 **Applesauce MeowMeow:** She always goes there when she’s pissed

**Sparkles:** God you guys are literally a fucking couple

\---

_ParkSecuritySection6Cam.mov_

_A blonde stumbled up to a large tree, her eyes squeezed shut. “I can’t believe I hurt her, I can’t believe I couldn’t control myself, I should’ve been more cautious, I need to get away,” She muttered to herself as she leaned on the tree, slowly sliding down until she was sitting, her head resting on her hands._

_The girl’s shoulders shook up and down, tears pooling in her palms as she silently cried. “I don’t want them to know,” She mumbled to herself, over and over, each word wavering._

_A hand was suddenly placed on the teen’s shoulder. She jolted away from the touch and looked up, to find a brunette in maroon, a worry-laced smile on the girl’s face. “Hey Adora,” she spoke softly. The blonde didn’t relax from her tense position._

_“Catra I-” She started to say, getting up. Her friend stepped forward and looked her in the eye._

_“Adora, can you please just… sit down?” Catra asked, dropping to the ground next to her companion. She froze for a second before complying._

_There was a short silence that followed, the air heavy with confusion, fear, and doubt. The world seemed to stand still until another small stream of water came from the blonde’s eye. Catra placed an arm around her friend’s shoulders and pulled her towards her. Adora stiffened at first, but she allowed herself to loosen her tense muscles._

_No words needed to be said, but it was clear that each mind was thinking, “I love you, and I’m never letting go.” Even if both didn’t realize it yet._

\---

**The Horde**

_12:16 pm_

**Lonnie:** We have eyes on Adora.

**Shadow Weaver:** Is anyone with her?

**Lonnie:** Just one. Catra Halfmoon.

**Shadow Weaver:** She might have a use. Bring them both in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about ending the chapter on a happy note, but then I thought, 'Screw this, let's build a little more on the PLOT.'


	8. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DT is good at what they do, Catra gets interrogated, and Glimmer screws up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me <3

**The Arsonists**

_12:56 pm_

**DT:** So is nobody going to talk about what just happened

**TrickArrow:** Depends on the subject that you want to talk about

**DT:** Honey are you blind  
**DT:** Kitten snapped Adora out of whatever that was, calmed her down, and brought her back

**Sparkles:** They fucking like each other so what

**DT:** Kitten is the answer to get answers out of her

**TrickArrow:** What if Adora has another panic attack?

**DT:** Exactly why we need to get them together  
**DT:** You see, they like each other but don’t know it yet. It causes doubt in the mind, and creates a tiny rift of mistrust between them. Since Adora has a clearly messed up past, all she needs is that tiny worm of insecurity to put up her walls. After her walls have been up so long, she doesn’t know what it’s like to be out of captivity from her own mind. 

**Sparkles:** ...how

**DT:** I’m an impressionist darling, I’m paid to read people

**Sparkles:** Ok so stay away from me

**TrickArrow:** So what do we have to do

**DT:** Adora only knows she’s a lesbian because you pushed her to realize it

**Sparkles:** So we just have to push her again

**DT:** It’s harder than that  
**DT:** Adora goes through a lot of anxiety and she won’t know how to feel. So, we have to get Catra to admit, and we have to get proof of it. We show it to Adora, and it’s set in stone

**Sparkles:** How will we get CATRA of all people to admit her feelings

**Bodyguard:** We could wrap her up and blankets and rock her around until she admits her feelings

**Hippie:** We could send a note that’s from Adora explaining her feelings but it’s actually from us

**TrickArrow:** That first one is… a good idea for maybe a different subject  
**TrickArrow:** And Adora would never explain any romantic feelings because she’s oblivious

**Sparkles:** Am I more stubborn than Catra

**Bodyguard:** Definitely

**TrickArrow:** Absolutely

**DT:** Darling why did you even ask?

**Hippie:** So what’s the plan

**DT:** We need to get Catra in a room with Bow and Glimmer and make sure she can’t get out

**Bodyguard:** Can I be in the room too?

**DT:** Honey you would overreact. You can hold the door shut so then she doesn’t walk out

**Sparkles:** Trapta?

**Geek:** Yes?

**Sparkles:** Can you tell Catra that you found some very advanced tech in classroom 103 B hall and she needs to meet you there in an hour?

**Geek:** But I didn’t find tech there

**Sparkles:** Exactly

\---

**Entraptra >> Catra**

_1:01 pm_

**Entrapta:** I found some very advanced tech in classroom 103 B hall and you need to meet me there in and hour

**Catra:** ...ok?

\---

**The Arsonists**

_1:01 pm_

**Geek:** Done

**Sparkles:** Let’s go

_2:18 pm_

**Sparkles:** _Video154.mov_

_“Bow, is the camera set up?” A girl’s voice whispered. A hand grasped the camera for a second and turned it so it could record the whole room. The person holding the device stepped back, revealing himself to be a brunette with a gold and red shirt._

_“Yeah, it’s up and running,” The boy responded in an equally hushed tone. He glanced at his wrist. “It’s 2:03, so Catra should be coming soon. Time to hide.”_

_The duo squashed themself in a corner, out of sight if someone were to stand in the doorway._

_Seconds ticked by like hours, but two minutes later, footsteps were heard. “Classroom 103… this better be good, because I don’t want my time to be fucking wasted.” A voice mumbled as the door opened._

_“Trapta? You here?” The same voice said as the door creaked shut behind her. The girl walked forward, out of the doorway, and the two slid from their hiding place._

_“What’s up, Catra?” The boy asked, waving his hand at the teen in front of him._

_“What are you- This is a fucking trap. I knew that message didn’t seem like something Trapta would say. I’m out of here.” Catra declared, turning around and pushing the door forward. It didn’t budge. “What the fuck Glimmer?”_

_The purple haired girl smiled smugly. “Scorpia was hiding in the classroom next to us and is barricading the door.”_

_“So Scorpia is involved in… whatever this is, too? What the hell am I even doing here?” Catra groaned, stuffing her hands into her maroon hoodie pockets._

_“We just wanted to ask you some questions!” The boy interjected before his friend could respond with a snarky comment. “Please, sit down.”_

_The room was mostly empty, except for a counter lining the left wall, and 3 tables with 4 chairs each around them. The boy gestured to the center table._

_Catra flopped down in a chair, and the other two sat across from her. “Ok, what do you want,” She asked. “Let me get me out of here sooner.”_

_“So… what do you think of Adora?” The purple haired girl started, and Catra snorted._

_“Oh, so this is what this is about. She’s my best friend, Glimmer.” She answered, tilting back her chair._

_“Really? Just best friends? Nothing else?”_

_“What do you want? A heartfelt speech on how much I wuv my vewy best fwiend?”_

_“Ok, fine. Let’s do this a different way.”_

_“How would you describe Adora?” Bow interrupted._

_“Uuh…” Catra froze for a second before continuing. “Athletic? Smart but dumb at the same time? Compassionate?”_

_“Well, what do you think of her? What does she mean to you?” The boy asked, leaning forward slightly._

_“She-” Catra started, her scowl slowly turning into a soft smile. The harsh tone shifted to a quiet, almost kind one. “She means the world to me. And I… owe her everything.”_

_The duo each grinned ear to ear, and the teen realized her mistake. “I’m going now. Glimmer, tell Scorpia to get the fuck away from that door.” She ordered, her voice hard again as she stood up and started walking to the door._

_Glimmer did not follow through. Instead, she bolted up and grabbed Catra’s wrist. “Wait! Catra! Why won’t you just admit it? Why do you try to keep your feelings away?”_

_The girl yanked her arm away from her friend’s grasp, and spun to face her. “You want to know why? Because she’s my best friend! She’s Adora! The perfect girl! Everyone loves her! Everyone wants to be her, date her, befriend her! And I’m just some idiot who follows her blindly! I’m just me! Catra! How could she ever want me? How could she want me like I want her?” She yelled, eyes blazing with all the pent up rage, emotions, insecurities, pain. Then, the sentence that followed was louder than the words Catra spoke, even if it was quiet, almost a whisper. “How could she ever love me like I love her?”_

**Hippie:** Are we sure we should send this to Adora?

**Sea-ra:** Why not? Catra says she likes her

**Hippie:** Judging from how Adora acts, she wouldn’t take this as an ‘I love you.’ She would immediately start blaming herself for making Catra feel unwanted

**Bodyguard:** With Adora’s current mental health, that probably isn’t a good idea

**TrickArrow:** So we have a confession, a mad Catra, and a predicament 

**Sparkles:** Do you think we should apologize

**DT:** I wouldn’t suggest right now

**Sparkles:** Why

**DT:** Kitten’s so mad she even postponed meeting up with Adora

**Hippie:** What did you guys do to her?

**TrickArrow:** We thought we were helping!

**Sparkles:** Wait DT how did you know that

**DT:** I have my connections

**Sparkles:** Yeah I don’t want to ask

\---

_December 7th, 2020_

_I don’t know why I do this everyday. It doesn’t even help with my problems. But here I am, writing again, leaning on the tree where I fell in love for the first and only time._

_Glimmer and Bow had to meddle in my business. After years of dealing with each other, you would’ve guessed they’d know by now to let me deal with my own fucking emotions. But no, they had to prod, and now I’m too stuck in my feelings to meet with Adora._

_I never wanted to fall for anyone. It’s too complicated, it makes your head spin. But no, sweet, kind, adorable Adora had to stumble into my life. And now I’m stumbling too, stumbling to stay on my feet and not fall into the ocean of regret for not doing anything about my emotions._

_Fuck, she’s made me soft._

_Even if I told Adora about how I felt, how could she feel the same? She’s the golden girl. Everyone loves her, and I’m just… me. I would ruin everything Adora had worked for._

_I’m a weight. A burden. I can’t place more stress on Adora’s shoulders._

_I know she’s not okay, even when she puts up such a strong appearance. She’s like a kingdom. It looks so strong, magnificent, and powerful. On the inside, though, everything is collapsing._

_I want to reverse the roles, at least just this once. I want to be the one who fixes things. I want to be the one who makes sure the other person is okay. I don’t care if it breaks me inside like it broke Adora. I’d shatter myself any day if it means Adora gets a sliver of happiness, of relaxation, of imperfection._

_A knight’s armor might be strong, but it’s the person inside who bears the weight. Adora would sacrifice herself for her kingdom. I would sacrifice myself for her._

_\- Catra Halfmoon_

\---

_ParkSecuritySection6Cam.mov_

_A brunette sighed and closed a small, leather notebook. She tucked it and her pen into her hoodie pocket before getting up and stretching. About to walk away, she froze when she heard leaves crunching._

_The girl slid silently into a fighting stance as the sound got closer. A teenager, with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared to the left of the girl. “Oh, hi, Catra! I thought you were finishing your essay?” The teen asked, a smile appearing on her lips._

_“Uh, I finished it early,” The brunette responded, relaxing slightly. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Oh, sorry! I can leave if you want.”_

_“No, Adora, wait! That’s not what I meant. I was just kind of… surprised.” Catra responded quickly. “Wanna come sit with me?”_

_“Sure,” Adora replied, hugging her red sweatshirt closer around her as she went over to her friend. They both sat there, not speaking, just breathing together and staring off into the woods._

_It was quiet, serene, and peaceful. Of course, something had to ruin it._

_Two nets were flung from overhead, each aimed at a girl. Catra wasn’t fast enough to react, and Adora wasn’t fast enough to get out. Both were trapped, flailing against the traps._

_“Oh, Adora. Why couldn’t you have come when I asked? Now others must suffer the consequences with you,” A sickeningly sweet voice said._

_Something hard struck the camera, and nothing else could be seen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I been planning a capture for a long time? Yes. Have I been planning a confession for a long time? Also a yes. Do I hate Shadow Weaver? DEFINITE YES


	9. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gay Gang are worried about our favorite endangered couple, and Adora pisses Shadow Weaver off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you chuck me out a window I understand.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: There is mentions of Shock 'Therapy' in here. Also, I have nothing against the Police, but it kind of takes the action out if they do the Gay Gang's work for them.

**The Arsonists**

_11:35 pm_

**Sparkles:** Adora and Catra haven’t returned to their dorms

 **Bodyguard:** Catra usually returns by now

 **Sea-ra:** They’re probably on another date

 **TrickArrow:** Yeah but...  
**TrickArrow:** What if this Shadow Weaver person got Adora

 **DT:** Darling you’re being dramatic - and that’s a lot coming from me

 **Hippie:** Catra would definitely try to save her

 **Sea-ra:** They’re probably just having fun

 **Sparkles:** We’re usually informed before they hang out for a long time

 **TrickArrow:** Yeah Adora usually texts us if she’s gone for more than 3 hours

 **Captain Blockhead:** We could go on an adventure to find them!

 **Sparkles:** We might actually have to

 **Sea-ra:** As long as that idiot doesn’t start any more fires 

**Bodyguard:** Hey Trapta do you think you can track their phones?

 **Geek:** Sure!  
**Geek:** Oh

 **Sparkles:** What’s wrong?

 **Geek:** Some very advanced programming is guarding their phone locations  
**Geek:** I should be able to figure it out in a couple days!

 **TrickArrow:** WE DON’T HAVE A COUPLE OF DAYS

 **Bodyguard:** SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY WRONG

 **Hippie:** Well where would they be before something happened

 **Sparkles:** The tree

 **Bodyguard:** Only Adora and Catra know where that place is

 **Geek:** The park does have security cameras

 **Sparkles:** Why the fuck would they have them

 **Geek:** Is that a question you want me to answer or is it rhetorical?

 **Sparkles:** The second one

 **Geek:** Fascinating 

**TrickArrow:** Can you hack into the cams?

 **Geek:** ParkSecuritySection6Cam.mov

 **TrickArrow:** That was fast

 **Geek:** They have a very bad security system. I did it in my free time a couple months ago. 

**Sea-ra:** Of course you did

 **Sparkles:** Oh my god

 **Bodyguard:** WILDCAT

 **Geek:** I’ll send the location to the Tree 

**Geek** sent **A Location**

 **Sparkles:** You can do that?

 **Geek:** I don’t know about your phones, but I built mine

 **TrickArrow:** Doesn’t matter we need to go

 **DT:** You guys go save Kitten and Adora for me, I’ll hang around the dorms in case they come back

 **Geek:** And I’ll keep hacking! This code is so complex, it’s not like anything I’ve seen before!

 **Bodyguard:** Mission Save the Cat is a go

 **Sparkles:** And Adora

 **Bodyguard:** Save the Cat has a better ring to it though

\---

_BowTheArcherCam.mov_

_“Okay everyone, this is Bow. I’ve decided to record everything we find in case we need to show it to someone or something. Anyway, we think that somebody kidnapped Adora and Catra around here, and we’re going to the place of crime.” A male’s voice said behind the camera. The only thing that could be seen on the screen is the woods, and a purple haired girl._

_“Hey, why don’t we just contact 911 instead of doing this ourselves?” A girl asked._

_“Good question, Perfuma! Who would believe a couple college students with a kidnapping? I’ve researched, and about 6 fake cases per month are presented to the cops from college students each month in this town. Also, I’m 90% certain almost all the cops are bribed by a gang.” The voice answered cheerfully._

_“Wait, there are gangs here?” Perfuma asked shakily._

_“Mostly just one big one. I think it starts with an H, but I never got wrapped up in things like that.”_

_“And I was never informed?”_

_“Well I-” A loud beep interrupted his statement, and the purple haired girl stopped in her tracks._

_“Guys, we’re here!” She shouted, and the sound of footsteps could be heard. The camera was swung left and right as the man holding it searched the ground._

_The cameraman muttered things like ‘Ditto,’ ‘Nothing here,’ and ‘No evidence present’ as he walked around. After some searching, a shiny, curved surface could be slightly seen under the leaves. The boy let out a noise that sounded close to a squeal as he picked the metallic device up._

_“Is this… the security camera? It does seem to have a dent on the side, which would explain why the video cut out.” Bow muttered, before shouting, “Hey everybody! I think I found the broken cam!”_

_“That means there has to be evidence around there! Look for broken branches or leaves, tracks, or drag marks! This is exactly like Mer-Mystery; Case of the Lost Lionfish!” A girl yelled back._

_A few footsteps later, a spot next to a tree was a clear sign of struggle. Leaves and sticks were broken, scuff marks lined the earth, and draglines led off to the left._

_“I know where they’re headed! Follow me!” Bow called out, before running along the indents made in the dirt._

\---

_HordeBlackGarnetOffice.mov_

_A tall woman, dressed in red and black with a mask covering her face, stood in the center of the room. The office didn’t hold much, except for a table, some chairs, and a TV with security footage. Also two sleeping girls, chained to the wall by their wrists._

_The blonde girl woke first, her eyes flickering open. “Ah, Adora. You’re awake,” The tall woman observed. The teen said nothing. “I would be surprised the drugs didn’t last longer, but you were always strong.”_

_Still, the blonde didn’t speak. All she did was raise her head as the person in front of her continued. “You thought you could run forever. But you didn’t have to run. You were just lost, Adora. And I brought you back home.”_

_Silence followed. The woman’s voice grew a little harder. “Come now, Adora. Do you really have nothing to say to your guardian? The one who picked you up off the streets, who could’ve let you die? The one who trained you to be the person you are now? Do you really have nothing to say to me?”_

_Nothing. The lack of sound was deafening. Still, she continued, her voice louder with every word. “You have nothing to say? You should be grateful! I saved you from the outside! You are confused! I am here to steer your mind back to what we could do together!”_

_The girl stayed quiet._

_“Insolent child! I thought you would understand! Clearly, you need to learn respect again!” The woman screeched. She grabbed a phone and dialled a number. There was an instant pick up. “Lonnie. Bring in the Shock Machine. Adora has… fallen out of line.”_

_Seconds later a teen girl brought in a device, and attached it to the blonde. Buzzing could be heard, but the chained up youth made no sound, even as she writhed in pain._

_“Will you follow through with what I have to say,” The woman asked, but it was more like a demand than a question. Silence. The machine started again._

_No noise came from the blonde’s mouth. A small act of defiance, but it showed that the girl was not letting up. The tall woman might try to control her, but she controlled herself. Nobody else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad writing? Check. Inwardly dying? Check. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my writing, if you consider this mess of a creation writing. If you want to comment, please do. I enjoy reading them :)


	10. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets a visitor, and Bow shares how he, Glimmer, and Adora became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy even though it's bad writing :)

_HordeBlackGarnetOffice.mov_

_Adora, even through obvious pain, stood defiant against her torture. After each round of when the woman in red was sure the girl would break, the blonde struggled to her feet, clenched her jaw, and said nothing._

_In the end, it slightly paid off. The woman left in a huff, finally leaving her two prisoners alone._

_As soon as her so-called guardian exited the room, Adora’s legs crumpled beneath her and she sagged against her restraints. Looking over at her still sleeping companion, she opened her mouth and muttered a few words, too low for the mic to pick up on._

_There she stayed, for what seemed like hours, staring at her friend as time ticked by. The woman didn’t come back._

_Someone else did, though. The same teenage girl who brought in the shock device. She entered the office, arms crossed._

_“Long time no see, Adora.” She tossed out, her voice surprisingly lacking a sinister tone. The blonde carried out in her silence. “You remember me, right? Lonnie?”_

_The prisoner didn’t show any sign or answer. “Why did I expect you to answer? You were always the strongest one. Even in chains you are defiant. That something we, Rogelio, Kyle, and I, if you still remember them, always admired about you. You made your own future. We’re stuck ending someone else’s.”_

_Adora raised her head and locked eyes with the girl in front of her. She flinched and turned away. “Don’t look at me like you still care about me. I betrayed you. You gave me an offer and I took that information and gave it to Shadow Weaver. I hunted you down, and your friend. Why do you have to be so compassionate? Hate me! Why don’t you hate me?” She cried, her last three sentences growing louder and more desperate, almost begging for an answer._

_None was given._

_Lonnie turned and stepped from the room._

\---

_BowTheArcherCam.mov_

_As the group plod along, Bow decided to speak up. “While we’re walking why not introduce everyone?” A loud ‘UGH’ could be heard after he said that._

_“Ok, so this is Glimmer,” The cameraman pointed to the purple haired girl in front. “That’s Mermista,” A stocky blue haired girl to the left of him. “Sea Hawk,” A buff, mustached man to the right of him. “Perfuma,” A tan girl with very light blonde hair walking behind him. “And Scorpia.” A tall girl with short white hair who was to the right of Perfuma._

_“Bow, we don’t have time for fun and games! Our friends are in danger!” Glimmer yelled. “They literally have been kidnapped, and I doubt they’ll be able to save themself!”_

_“I think it’s a great idea to introduce us! It could help bring positive vibes, and we have nothing else to do until we get there,” Perfuma piped up._

_Glimmer grumbled but said nothing. Bow took that as an opening. “So, how about a little recap. Adora has some mysterious person named ‘Shadow Weaver’ from her past. She apparently learned how to fight freakishly well from her, so I don’t think her backstory is that great. Anyways, this Shadow Weaver person left a note for Adora, she had a panic attack, we locked her in her dorm, she escaped, and basically freaked out, Catra met up with her, and then some creepy people kidnapped them. So now we have to find them.”_

_“Yes! We must go on a great quest to find our lost friends, and we must battle the foes! We are going on a remarkable ADVENCHA!” Sea Hawk yelled._

_Bow couldn’t react fast enough to stop Mermista from punching the man._

_Scorpia kicked a rock against a tree. “I’m so worried for them! We have to make sure to succeed in Mission Save the Cat!”_

_“And Adora!” Glimmer added, her voice shrill with annoyance._

_“But Save the Cat has a better ring to it!” The white haired girl protested, as Glimmer gave a very Mermista-like groan._

_There was a small silence before Perfuma asked, “So, Bow. I know you and Glimmer met Adora before any of us. How did you guys become friends?”_

_Bow paused for a bit before answering, “Well... I remember meeting Adora in Sophomore year of high school. Glimmer and I found her walking in the woods behind Glimmer’s parent’s house. She seemed pretty lost, so we went up to go talk to her. When we got close, Adora ran away. We followed her to ask her what was wrong, but she was fast and we lost track of her._

_“The next time we saw her was a couple days later. She was sitting by the lake, and Glimmer and I recognized her. Since we lived in a small town, we practically knew everyone there, but she was a new face. We could barely manage a ‘Hello,’ before Adora bolted up and turned towards us in a fighting stance._

_“‘Who are you, and why are you following me?’ She asked in a grave tone. Glimmer and I didn’t know what to do. Adora glared at us. ‘Well, answer!” She demanded._

_“‘We’ve never seen you around before, so we just wanted to introduce ourselves!’ Glimmer said to her. We were both pretty scared of Adora when we got a good look at her. She had ripped, old clothing, and uncleaned cuts could be seen through the gashes. Her fists were blistered and bloody, so she probably got in a couple fist fights. And her eyes… her eyes were filled with anger and suspicion, and a twinge of fear._

_“‘I’m not buying whatever weird introducing thing. I’m not falling for your tricks!’ Adora shouted. She threw one last threatening glare our way before sprinting off. Glimmer and I were confused out of our mind._

_“The third time we met Adora was at a small coffee shop in our town called Thaymore. It was around a month after we last saw her. Glimmer and I didn’t recognize her until halfway through our order when we realized. She obviously remembered us._

_“‘So, uh… You’re the girl from the lake, right?” I asked. Glimmer slapped me, and Adora flinched but nodded._

_“‘Yes, sorry about that. Now, what else would you like?’ She had said, forcing a smile, probably trying to get rid of us. Yeah, that didn’t happen._

_“‘Are you okay? You seemed pretty scared,’ Glimmer asked, and Adora flinched again. She mumbled something that I think was ‘I’m fine,’ but we couldn’t exactly hear._

_“‘I feel like we deserve to know why you were so scared of us, especially because you scared the shit out of us at the lake… Adora.’ Glimmer pressed, reading her name off her name tag. Adora’s waning fake smile dropped._

_“‘I’m sorry, I don’t want to get fired, please finish your order,” She said through gritted teeth. ‘And please, stay out of my business.’_

_“You guys know us. We can’t stay out of someone’s business for the life of us. So, we got our coffees then went to the back of the building, and we waited outside the back door. A couple hours later, Adora exited the building._

_“‘Adora!’ Glimmer said, reaching out to tap her shoulder or something. That was a… big mistake. Adora reacted and, well she kicked Glimmer hard in the gut. And you think Adora is strong now? That girl was almost as jacked as Huntara._

_“Well, Adora kind of realized what she had done. ‘Oh my god I’m so sorry,’ She whispered. ‘I should’ve stayed away… Fuck, why do I always hurt people…’_

_“She ran. I couldn’t even do anything, it happened so quickly. And after that incident, we should’ve stayed away. Of course, our curiosity wouldn’t let us._

_“A couple days later, we went to the coffee shop again. Adora was there, and so were some others. When we went up to her, we were surprised that she didn’t ask one of her co-workers to switch with her. But of course, now we know. She hates asking for help._

_“‘Hi, Adora.’ I said, kind of scared. She nodded at me, her muscles all tensed. ‘So… do you want to go to the mall with us tomorrow?’_

_“That was not the answer Adora was expecting, that was clear on her face. “Why would you ask that? I literally kicked your friend to the ground, and, as she said before, scared the shit out of you. Now you want me to… walk around a building with you?’_

_“‘Yeah, maybe just chill? I feel like we haven’t met properly. We could be friends!’ Glimmer said, smiling at Adora. Adora looked so fragile but so guarded at the same time._

_“‘Friends do nothing but drag me down. I have to accomplish great things in this world and having connections will do nothing but stop me from achieving what I have wanted ever since I had been able to want.’ She mumbled, almost in a trance. Our smiles faltered and we looked at each other uneasily. It was kind of… strange._

_“Glimmer shrugged. ‘Well… Maybe I could give you my number and you could text me if you want to come?’_

_“‘I don’t have a phone,’ Adora responded. We didn’t ask her then, but apparently she threw her phone in a river. ‘And plus, what does walking around a building have to do with… friends?’_

_“‘It’s not just walking around a building! It’s shopping, and having fun, and making memories!’ Glimmer said, kind of excitedly._

_“Adora cocked her head. ‘What is the point of fun? It’s a useless emotion that distracts you from obtaining what you could achieve. And why shop when you already have your necessities?’_

_“By then we had either wanted to bang our head against the wall or cry because Adora had some strange mindset that only focuses on training and achieving unreachable things._

_“I was slightly more patient. Glimmer put her foot down. ‘Ok, fine. Here’s the deal. You come with us to the mall, or I turn you in for assault. Choose one.’_

_“So, Adora was thoroughly confused, but she didn’t want to go to jail. So she just nodded, and I smiled. ‘Great, we’ll meet with you after your shift tomorrow and then we’ll go to the mall!’_

_“She sighed, and we left._

_“So, you may be wondering why we kept persisting her friendship-”_

_Mermista cut in, “Not really.”_

_Bow chuckled. “Doesn’t matter, I’m telling you anyways! Anywho, we wanted to meet with her because 1. We were very curious, and 2. Glimmer’s mom advised us to keep an eye on her. Angela guessed that something happened to Adora, and she wanted to help her._

_“Moving on. Next day. We get there at 3 pm, and Adora’s there, waiting for us. ‘Aren’t you going to change?’ Glimmer asked, gesturing to her coffee shop uniform. Adora shook her head._

_“‘I don’t have anything to change into,’ She replied, as if that was a usual thing. We gawked at her. ‘What? Is that not normal?’_

_“‘Adora, we are buying you some new clothes. Stat.’ I declared as we walked off to the mall. It was fairly close, just around 5 minutes._

_“When we got inside, well… Adora gazed at everything like it was the first time she’s seen something like this. Probably because it was. ‘Don’t tell me you’ve never been to a mall before,’ Glimmer groaned. Adora looked down at her feet._

_“‘Ok, clothes first. Where do you want to go?’ I asked._

_“‘Uh- I don’t have much money. I’ll just um… stand here.’ Adora replied. She kind of just… stood there, like she said she would. Back ramrod straight, all soldiery and stuff. She was… something else back then._

_“‘Relax, it’s fine! My mom gave me money. Now let's go,’ Glimmer said, going to grab Adora’s arm. She yanked it back. ‘Oh yeah. Sorry. No contact. Got that.’_

_“Since school was still in session, we were homeschooled, the mall was almost empty. Adora followed us as we led her to our favorite store like a lost puppy. By now, we weren’t scared of her. We were scared of what happened to her to make her so… uptight like that._

_“Adora followed us through the racks of clothes, goggling at her surroundings. Glimmer picked up a shirt and tossed it at Adora. ‘What do you think of that?’ She scanned it over. It was a T-shirt, simple and gray._

_“‘I don’t wear sleeveless things,’ Adora told her. Glimmer and I threw quizzical looks at her but moved on. I gave her a crop top. Quickly vetoed. Glimmer shoved a couple shirts at Adora._

_“‘Just… try it on, and see if you like it.’ She said before Adora could speak. Adora nodded-”_

_“Wait, so how is this important again?” Mermista interrupted._

_Bow blinked. “Wait… I said this was important? Sorry, this is just a fun story to tell.” He replied._

_“Before I’m interrupted again, let's just sum that hour up. Adora tried on the clothes we gave her, she felt uncomfortable, and then we gave her new clothes. She eventually settled for a white compression shirt, a red sweatshirt, the same one she still wears now, gray leggings, and red shoes. We could barely convince her to let us buy her her clothes.”_

_“Anyways, after that, we went to get some food. She was… astounded. She ate practically half of McDonald’s menu._

_“‘Let me guess, you’ve never had food like this before?’ Glimmer asked._

_“‘All I had was ration bars. The gray ones were way better than the brown ones,’ Adora responded, mouth full, while Glimmer face palmed._

_“On the table next to us, there was a couple eating together. Adora stared at them. ‘Adora, what are you doing?’ Glimmer asked, kind of weirded out._

_“‘Why do they push their faces together?’ Adora asked, confused. Glimmer and I couldn’t tell whether to die laughing or not._

_“‘Adora, please tell me you know what a kiss is,’ I wheezed out, trying to hold back a smile. Of course that only confused her more._

_“‘Ok, so you know when people date - Do you know what a date is?’ Glimmer started. Adora shook her head. Glimmer stifled a laugh. ‘Oh my god, Adora. What did you even learn?’_

_“Adora thought for a moment. ‘Uh… How to fight, respect, and that I have to be perfect.’ She answered. Our laughter died. Adora clearly had a troubled past._

_“‘You’re with us now. You can relax now.’ Glimmer assured her._

_“‘I’ve never relaxed in my life,’ Adora deadpanned, and I could tell it was true._

_“‘Just… sit there, and stop sitting so fucking straight,’ Glimmer demonstrated by leaning back against her chair. ‘And stop fidgeting every two seconds.’_

_“Adora tried to follow through. She really tried. It was funny. She made some funny noises, and she managed to still be tense. Glimmer sighed. ‘This is not working,’ She muttered._

_“Even though we’ve barely known Adora for two hours, we already felt protective of her. She was so oblivious of how most likely abusive her past was, so we were determined to make her ast least feel safe._

_“We brought Adora to an arcade… Now that was fun, even if she got way too competitive. You think she’s competitive now? She’s an ounce as much as then. Adora also broke the punching machine because she thought she was supposed to fight the thing. In ski ball, she sent the balls soaring. She was really good at the sport simulator games, though, so she got a teddy bear from the tickets she won. I swear it’s like she never touched anything soft before._

_“By the end of the day, Adora couldn’t stop smiling. Her eyes seemed so free of the emotions we’d seen on the day at the lake. It was dark outside by then. As we stood by the doors, right after we said our goodbyes, Glimmer looked Adora in the eye and stated, ‘Friends don’t drag you down. Friends are there to catch when you fall. Friends are there to support you when you reach out. And don’t you ever forget that.’_

_“Adora froze, and when we turned to leave, she grabbed Glimmer’s wrist. Glimmer turned, surprised. Adora paused, almost surprised herself, but then she raised Glimmer’s hand to rest on her shoulder._

_“To most of you, that would probably seem weird. But from what happened, especially from what happened when someone touched Adora, that was a big step forward._

_“And that… that’s how we became friends with Adora.”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adora. Can't wait to reveal more about her :)


	11. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wakes up and has a nice little... chat with Shadow Weaver. The Gay Gang proceed on Mission Save the Cat (And Adora).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad writing? Check. Bad humor mixed with a bad plot? Check. Gotta love my writing :)

(Like the idiot I am I realized Bow’s story could have a LOT of significance in the future so if you didn’t read it you might want to)

_HordeBlackGarnetOffice.mov_

_A soft groan came from the brunette prisoner, her head rolling slightly to the side. Adora’s head jerked in her friend’s direction. “A-Adora?” The girl mumbled, her head rolling slightly to the left so she could peer at the other captive._

_“Catra?” Adora whispered. “Are you awake?”_

_“No,” The teen responded. “Remind me again why we’re captured?”_

_The blonde tried to suppress a smile. “Only you could get randomly kidnapped and still make jokes,” She commented. Her companion chuckled slightly. “But we’re captured because Shadow Weaver finally caught me.”_

_“Shadow Weaver. She seems even more bitchy than her name,” Catra cracked. Adora let out a snort. “So, do you know where the hell we are?”_

_Adora nodded. “Yep, the Horde headquarters, where I grew up. We’re in Shadow Weaver’s office.”_

_Catra raised her head and looked at the other girl in surprise. “You grew up in the Horde? You, little miss perfect, grew up in a gang?” She forced out, before cocking her head. “Hmm… yeah probably should’ve expected that.”_

_“What? You never would’ve expected it! You met me in senior year, when I was pretty much fixed.” Adora replied, rolling her eyes._

_“I notice more about you than you expect,” Catra stated. “Like how you would tense your left shoulder when someone touches you. Or how when someone was yelling, you stand even straighter than normal, and you start breathing quicker. Things with electricity make you nervous. When you got in a fight, you stopped being so clumsy and it’s like second nature. Everything could be fixed with brute strength. Your emotions don’t matter to you. Relaxing isn’t an option. Perfection has to be obtained. Being great isn’t good enough. Being the best isn't good enough. Not to you, anyways.”_

_“Oh,” was all Adora could say. Silence settled over the two girls. Eventually, Catra spoke up._

_“Why do you never wear short sleeves?” She asked. The blonde shuddered and looked away. “You don’t have to answer, of course, I was just curious-”_

_“No, no. Since I’m responsible for you getting kidnapped, you should probably know.” Adora interrupted. “I would show you, but you know, kinda chained up. She laughed ruefully, tugging against the restraints at her wrists._

_The brunette didn’t laugh along. She just stared at the girl to the left of her until the blonde fidgeted nervously._

_“Shadow Weaver had… punishments. For failing. For not having enough respect. For not being grateful. For not being good enough,” Adora choked out, her eyes downcast. “All sorts of things. Shocks, no water or food, cuts…” Her breath hitched._

_“Adora, stop. I get it. Thank you for telling me,” Catra hurriedly said, and her friend breathed a sigh of relief._

_The duo didn’t speak after that. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but rather one laiden with unsaid emotions, a mixture of dark and light emotions._

_It wasn’t much longer until the tall woman in red strode into the room. Instead of walking over to Adora, she stopped in front of her companion and grabbed her chin. The blonde’s whole body tensed and Catra’s eyes widened in fear._

_“So this is Catra Halfmoon,” The woman drawled. “The one who had twisted my dear Adora’s mind into such a state. You have been quite a nuisance.” The brunette tried to jerk her head away, but the woman’s grip was strong. Instead, she only succeeded in leaving indents in her face from her captor’s sharp nails._

_Adora turned her head to the right. “Catra, I doubt she needs any introduction, but her name is Shadow Weaver,” She said casually, as if it was a friendly meet up._

_“Ah, so she’s the bitch? Thought she would be more intimidating.” Catra sneered, as Shadow Weaver bristled in anger. “But hey, apparently anyone can scare the shit out of innocent kids. Is this how the Horde started? Some abused kids raised by some woman who doesn’t know what kindness means?”_

_“You are in no position to belittle me,” Shadow Weaver hissed. Catra just shrugged, grinning._

_“Well I mean, I’m chained against a wall. Talking is basically the one thing I’m in the position to do right now,” She remarked. Adora stifled a laugh._

_The woman’s grip had tightened, drawing little droplets of blood on the prisoner’s cheeks. The blonde’s fists clenched when she saw the red liquid._

_“Insolent child! How could Adora become close with you, arrogant fool?” Shadow Weaver spit out. The girl in front of her did nothing but smile wider._

_“Anyone seems like an angel compared to you. Honestly, I’m surprised Adora didn’t become friends with everybody. I bet if someone tried to mug her she’d think it was kindness based on what you did to her,” She chuckled. “Man, don’t tell me you actually think you helped Adora.”_

_“Helped? I did more than help. I shaped her for greatness! Until you had to come up and ruin everything I’ve made her!” The woman shouted. She was about to continue, but she suddenly paused._

_In a lower tone now, Shadow Weaver continued, “I will not deal with your flippancy, but you are, however, an asset. Because my Adora doesn’t care about herself. She would most likely throw away her life to do the right thing. But for you… she would do anything for you. No matter what I asked.”_

_Adora’s supposed guardian turned towards her and stroked the side of her face. “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your dear friend, would you, Adora?” Shadow Weaver said in a sickenly sweet tone, her face inches away from Adora’s. “I told you, didn’t I? Friends are useless to have. They can be used against you. But I guess I should be thanking you for going against my orders, because this time, your rulebreaking could be used in my favor.”_

\---

_BowTheArcherCam.mov_

_“Ok so let me get this straight… You knew all of that, and not once did you think, ‘Hey, maybe this girl could be potentially in danger because she was obviously abused in her past by some psycho?’” Mermista groaned._

_Glimmer gave a small noise of annoyance before Bow answered. “Well, after nothing happened to her for years, we kind of relaxed on the ‘You have to make sure we know where you are at all times’ rule.”_

_“Well… why didn’t you ever tell us about this?” Perfuma asked, her usual positivity completely gone from her voice._

_“Because Adora asked us not to, that’s why!” Glimmer shouted, spinning around. “Now can we stop with the dumb questions? We have to find them before Shadow Weaver does anything terrible! It was bad enough having to slowly gain Adora’s trust and seeing her so broken, I don’t want to see the same haunted look in her eyes again! And what if Shadow Weaver breaks Catra, too? We have to actually do something!”_

_The group silently trudged on before Scorpia broke the silence. “So do we have an actual plan with mission Save the Cat?”_

_“And Adora!” Glimmer shouted. Her voice sounded less angry than before, though._

_“Careful Glimmer, if you didn’t like Bow so much I’d think you had a crush on Adora.” Scorpia commented, trying to lighten the mood. The camera in the boy’s hand fumbled a bit at the words._

_“Careful Scorpia, if you didn’t like Perfuma so much I’d think you had a crush on Catra.” Glimmer shot back instantly. Sea Hawk burst out laughing as Perfuma and Scorpia turned beet red._

_There wasn’t much talking after that moment. The group just plodded on, until Glimmer suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong?” Bow called at the frozen girl._

_“The trail ends here… and there’s a note.” She responded faintly. The camera moved closer. There was a piece of paper held down by a small rock sitting on the ground._

_‘You really thought we’d be that easy to track? - the Horde’ is what was scrawled on the paper._

_A loud “FUCK!” echoed through the park._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't reply to your comment, do not worry. I read and enjoyed it. I just overthought commenting and then ended up not replying because it gave me stress :)


	12. I despise Shadow Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gay Gang is scared, Mermista quizzes Glimmer, and Shadow Weaver is still a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am exhaaasted from school so this chapter is slightly worse than my other chapters, (Surprising, right? I mean I thought nothing could get worse than that, but I manage to surprise myself)

**The Arsonists**

_4:56 pm_

**Sparkles:** I hate them

 **DT:** I’m guessing your search didn’t go well

 **Geek:** Oh what happened?

 **TrickArrow:** They led us on a wild goose chase 

**Sea-ra:** Ugh the Horde is so annoying

 **Geek:** The Horde? That would explain why this location is so hard to get

 **Captain Blockhead:** At least it was a fun adventure?

 **Sea-ra:** That was NOT fun

 **Sparkles:** We’re back at the dorms now, we can split

 **Bodyguard:** Can we all go to someone’s dorm? Now I’m scared to be alone

 **Perfuma:** They might have been following us this whole time, I don’t want to get separated!

 **Sparkles:** Fine, everyone can come to my dorm

 **Bodyguard:** We can play a board game or something

 **TrickArrow:** Anyone down for monopoly

 **Sea-ra:** I would be more down if I wasn’t playing while two of my friends are kidnapped

 **Sparkles:** But what can we do

\---

**Mermista >> Glimmer**

_5:01 pm_

**Mermista:** I know you two knew

 **Glimmer:** Knew what

 **Mermista:** That Adora was in the Horde

 **Glimmer:** How could we have known

 **Mermista:** It’s clear once you tell the story, and you’re not that stupid

 **Glimmer:** Maybe I am

 **Mermista:** Now I know for a fact you knew

 **Glimmer:** Fine what do you want me to do about it

 **Mermista:** Why didn’t you tell us

 **Glimmer:** Adora asked us not to

 **Mermista:** The story was pretty revealing, you could’ve revealed that too

 **Glimmer:** I wasn’t the one who revealed it, Bow did

 **Mermista:** And why didn’t Bow reveal it then?

 **Glimmer:** FINE  
**Glimmer:** We found out a long time ago when we found out Adora didn’t have a home. We forced her to stay with us, and I shared a room with her. In her sleep, she kept muttering about the Horde, Shadow Weaver, and other random things

 **Mermista:** So why didn’t you tell us

 **Glimmer:** Because mentioning the Horde sets off Adora and we thought if you guys found out and questioned her about it she might have another panic attack

 **Mermista:** Any other secrets about Adora?

 **Glimmer:** Shut up

 **Mermista:** You have to tell me

 **Glimmer:** I don’t want Adora mad at me, I’m telling the least amount possible

\---

**Bow >> Sea Hawk**

_5:04 pm_

**Bow:** Why are Mermista and Glimmer texting each other? It’s kind of suspicious 

**Sea Hawk:** My dear friend, that is what I believe to be Girl Talk

 **Bow:** I’m usually the one she talks to though

 **Sea Hawk:** Exactly! They are probably talking about us

 **Bow:** Why would they do that?

 **Sea Hawk:** To talk about how much they ADORE us, of course!

 **Bow:** That… makes sense I guess?

 **Sea Hawk:** That’s the spirit! Now let’s play monopoly. The adventure of business!

 **Bow:** *Advencha 

\---

_HordeBlackGarnetOffice.mov_

_Adora didn’t meet Shadow Weaver’s eyes, but instead her companion’s. “Catra, I-” She started, her blue eyes brimming with tears._

_“No! Don’t you dare!” The other prisoner shouted, despite being relatively close to her friend. “You are really going to throw your whole life away so I don’t get hurt?”_

_The blonde averted her eyes, staring now at the cement floor. “Of course I’m going to… that’s what I do,” She said quietly. Her guardian patted her head and left the room._

_“Why does it always have to be you? Why can’t you be selfish for once?” Catra pleaded as soon as Shadow Weaver was out of eyesight. “Why can’t you stop doing things for others?”_

_“I’m responsible for you getting kidnapped, I’m not going to be responsible for you getting hurt, either.” Adora responded, her voice hard. “I’ve dealt with this before, I’ll do it again.”_

_Catra tore her eyes away from her companion. “You don’t deserve this.”_

_“Yes I do.”_

_Nothing else was said._

\---

**The Arsonists**

_8:47 pm_

**Geek:** Horde Prime's server is infinitely more complex than anything I've ever encountered! It's like a neural network, branching off in every possible direction in a three-dimensional configuration.

 **TrickArrow:** So that means… 

**Geek:** It’s going to take a lot longer than I thought

 **Sparkles:** You said it was going to take a couple days!

 **Geek:** Oh I said that because data showed that people are more pleased if you finish something before the deadline you gave them

 **Scorpia:** How long until you get in?

 **Geek:** Probably until noon tomorrow  
**Geek:** But how advanced this coding is is just fascinating! 

**Sparkles:** Entrapta FOCUS

 **Geek:** Right right

\---

_HordeBlackGarnetOffice.mov_

_“How far you have fallen, Adora dear.”_

_It’s been about half an hour, so Adora’s head jerked up in surprise. Shadow Weaver was standing in the office doorway, casting a long shadow in the room. The blonde, upon confirming who it was, let her head fall back down in a sagged position._

_“Even in chains when you were younger you stood proud. It’s a shame to see you now, with your tail between your legs, having to be chained down like an untrained puppy” The woman continued, striding up to the prisoner. “Now you look like you just got beaten in a fight.”_

_Her guardian then turned towards Catra. “This vile creature did such a number on you. While she only dragged you down, I raised you up. You were perfect, Adora. Now… you’re almost as pitiful as the one you call your ‘friend.’”_

_“Maybe I should teach her a lesson… would you like that, Adora?” The Horde member asked, her tone oozing with harshness and threats. “Make her wish she didn’t make you a shell of your former self? The one I could proudly call the cadet that I had personally trained?”_

_Shadow Weaver stepped closer to her friend. “Do not worry, I will bring you back to shape. I will once again form you into the one you once were. However, this time, you will not be stuck in this building. You’re an adult now - be ready to see what a real Horde member does.”_

_Adora gasped, her whole body clenching. “Oh yes, did I not mention that? It’s not that you exactly have a choice, though. But maybe after you succeed, which I’m sure you will, you’ll realize how much you belong here.” The woman drawled. “Because you surely don’t belong in society… That should’ve been clear when your past mistakes made a close friend get captured because. Of. You.”_

_Her voice was taunting, and Adora’s whole body trembled, a mixture of rage, fear, and guilt making her practically vibrate. The blonde’s breathing quickened, and her eyes narrowed to slits._

_Shadow Weaver, seemingly satisfied in breaking her prisoner, turned to her other captive. “And Catra… I cannot excuse your remarks from earlier today. I had let you off easy, but I believe now it’s time to face your punishment. You are an asset, but not one who can show such immature disrespect that they are left with no conseque-”_

_The guardian was cut off by a loud sound. She jerked her head towards the sound. There was Adora, two chains on her wrists, but disconnected from the wall. Broken rocks tumbled from the holes where the chains were._

_“After all you taught me, you didn’t think once that I knew what you were going to do?” Adora said, her eyes flashing with fury. “I knew you would come after me - and I thought ahead, and made a plan of how to destroy my enemy. Sound familiar?”_

_Shadow Weaver stuttered, “But- but how?”_

_A grin grew on the blonde’s face, a one of pure hate. She looked as if she had snapped. “I planned this day for a long time. I weakened these bolts, made sure they would hold unless someone knew what they were doing. I might not be as strong as I was then, but all I needed was a little incentive to give me an adrenaline rush to pull myself from the wall. And you ask how? It’s because you’re wrong, Shadow Weaver. Friends don’t make you weaker - they give you power. And that’s exactly what Catra gave me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Crazy Adora :)
> 
> Also not Glimmer and Bow keeping secrets 🤫


	13. LETS GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting the fuck outta there and the Gay Gang are getting the fuck there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT GUYS I'M SORRY FOR TAKING 2 DAYS OFF MY COMPUTER BROKE
> 
> Also enjoy the chapter I made it longer than usual!

_HordeBlackGarnetOffice.mov_

_Both Shadow Weaver and Catra looked scared and surprised at Adora’s actions, as the blonde’s fists clenched and unclenched, her face slightly twitching. The woman in red snapped out of her shocked state before the captive._

_“You will-” She started to shout, but Catra, unfrozen by the sound, kicked her leg in her captor’s gut. She doubled over in pain, and Adora darted forward and grabbed the woman’s face. She jerked it up, and shoved her guardian’s scarf that adorned her neck down. A metal necklace appeared from underneath the cloth. The ex-horde soldier ripped the jewelry off the woman’s neck, and a strangled gasp coming from Shadow Weaver. A key dangled at the end._

_Catra gazed with fear-filled eyes while her friend used the key to unlock her wrists. “Adora-” She started, but the other teen clamped her hand on her mouth, leaned forward, and whispered something in the brunette’s ear. Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded._

_Adora grabbed her companion’s wrist and they both ran, as the woman on the floor struggled to her feet and grabbed her phone. She dialled a number then shouted, “I want everyone to target two escaped prisoners! One is an ex-horde soldier and the other is my prisoner!”_

_\---_

_HordeHallway18.mov_

_Two girls sprinted through the halls, breathing heavily as they tore through the empty space. Behind them, a faint voice yelled, “There they are!” Far away footsteps grew louder as the duo disappeared from view._

_A group of people, looking in their 20s, appeared some time later, huffing and puffing. “Why are prisoners always so fast?” One grumbled._

_“Doesn’t matter! I don’t want to be skinned alive if we don’t catch them!” Another squeaked, and the bunch reluctantly started running again._

\---

**The Arsonists**

_9:38 pm_

**Geek:** I got it!

**Sparkles:** You did?

**Hippie:** That’s fantastic!

**TrickArrow:** I’m going to buy you so much tiny food when this is over

**Hippie:** This is another over-estimated time, because it hasn't been too long

**Geek:** Yep!

**Bodyguard:** Send the location to us!

**Geek** sent **A Location**

**Sea-ra:** Bow, Scorpia, and Perfuma go with Glimmer  
 **Sea-ra:** Sea Hawk, DT, and Entrapta with me

**Captan Blockhead:** ADVENTURE

**Sparkles:** INTO THE CAR

\---

_HordeHallway5.mov_

_A teen was thrown into a wall at the edge of the camera, and yelps were heard in the background. A blonde appeared, grabbing the teen and pinned him against the wall, before taking his gun and knocking him out. A brunette appeared behind her._

_“Let’s go already!” The brunette yelled at the other girl, and they both darted from view._

\---

**The Arsonists**

_9:52 pm_

**TrickArrow:** We’re almost there

**Captain Blockhead:** We are well above the speed limit

**DT:** Honey laws don’t matter when our friends are trapped in a gang building

**Geek:** I disabled most of the road cameras so police can’t come after us

**Hippie:** That’s great!

**Bodyguard:** Mission Save the Cat is a go

**TrickArrow:** And Adora

**Hippie:** And Adora

**Captain Blockhead:** And Adora

**DT:** And Adora

**Bodyguard:** Got it

\---

_HordeHallway3.mov_

_“We’re almost there!” A girl’s voice yelled. “Then we’ll get through the doors! I know a way through the gates!”_

_Two teens appeared soon after the sound, both breathing heavily, racing through the corridor. Men and women shouted from a distance._

_A gun cocked. The blonde whipped her head around and shoved the brunette to the side, just as a single shot was heard. A whiz as a small bullet soared forward. The gasp in pain as the metal piece hit the blonde’s arm, right where her friend had been a few seconds before._

_“ADORA!” The unharmed girl yelled as her companion’s steps faltered._

_“I-I’m okay. Just - just keep... running,” The blonde said through gritted teeth, her face scrunched in a grimace as she sped up her speed._

\---

**The Arsonists**

_9:57 pm_

**TrickArrow:** We have eyes on the building

**DT:** I’ve never seen Glimmer drive so recklessly but carefully at the same time

**Geek:** They have a gate

**Captain Blockhead:** So we hop it

**Geek:** It’s electric

**Hippie:** So let’s not do that

**Bodyguard:** What if we crash through it

**Geek:** That is an actual possibility

**DT:** Darling please don’t explain how

**Geek:** Noted

\---

_HordeHallway1.mov_

_A duo came to a stop at the doors. One had a red jacket tied around her arm, dark liquid staining it. The blonde lifted her gun and shot a card swipe box. The device popped with electricity and the brunette pushed the door open and dragged her friend with her out the entrance._

\---

**The Arsonists**

_9:59 pm_

**TrickArrow:** I see them!

**Captain Blockhead:** CRASH THROUGH

**Geek:** Don’t touch anything metal

**Hippie:** The seats are fine right

**Geek:** Yep

**Sparkles:** And the wheel?

**TrickArrow:** NO TEXTING WHILE DRIVING

**Geek:** The wheel’s fine I think

**Bodyguard:** WE’RE COMING IN HOT

\---

_HordeEntrance1.mov_

_A purple BMW smashed through the electric fence, screams coming from the vehicle, as two teens showed up on the screen. “Glimmer?” The blonde said faintly._

_“The FUCK?” The brunette screamed, in comparison to her friend’s quiet speech. “Sparkles?”_

_The car door burst open, and two women could be seen in the backseat. “Get in!” A male’s voice shouted. The duo looked at each other for a split second before rushing over to the vehicle and squeezing in beside the other two. The door slammed shut, and the car reversed out of the destroyed defense._

\---

**The Arsonists**

_10:06 pm_

**TrickArrow:** The cat is in the bag

**DT:** Since Glimmer is driving I’ll say it for her  
 **DT:** AND ADORA

**Captain Blockhead:** Why did we all come out here if this was a 1 person job?

**TrickArrow:** Because it’s the HORDE and you never know what will happen

**Geek:** Does the Horde attack their own member?

**Hippie:** Are we not going to talk about Adora being shot

**DT:** Honey we weren’t given that information

**Bodyguard:** Adora’s shot

**DT:** Yep thank you for that information

**TrickArrow:** Trapta what do you mean attacking their own member

**Geek:** Well some very pale kinda tall man with slicked back dark blue hair just punched a woman in a ton of red

**Hippie:** Adora says it’s because Shadow Weaver defied orders

**DT:** Shadow Bitch deserved that

**TrickArrow:** She says that retrieving her after direct orders to drop the mission made Hordak very angry

**Captain Blockhead:** WELL SERVES HER RIGHT

**Bodyguard:** Catra managed to kick in that idiot’s stomach :)

**DT:** I would love to too

**Captain Blockhead:** We’re being followed

**Hippie:** WHAT

**DT:** Not surprised, we know where one of the most illegal gangs are, we have two people who can testify against them, and we literally just broke into their base

**Bodyguard:** CAN THESE CARS DRIVE ANY FASTER

**TrickArrow:** I’M NOT PLANNING ON DYING TODAY

**Geek:** They have motorcycles and guns

**Hippie:** STEP ON IT

**Geek:** We are being shot at

**Hippie:** YEAH NO SHIT  
 **Hippie:** OKAY GUYS THIS IS CATRA  
 **Hippie:** VEAR TO THE LEFT

**Captain Blockhead:** THAT IS A RAVINE

**Hippie:** I FUCKING KNOW  
 **Hippie:** JUST DO IT

**DT:** What should an aspiring actor like me have as their last words

**Hippie:** SHUT UP AND TURN

_10:25 pm_

**Hippie:** Is everyone alright?

**Sparkles:** No

**Bodyguard:** So how are we not dead

**TrickArrow:** I honestly don’t know

**DT:** Good thing I didn’t even get to complete my ode to Shakespear

**TrickArrow:** So we need to buy 2 new phones and 2 new cars

**Sea-ra:** And someone who can get a bullet out

**Bodyguard:** This is Catra everyone

**TrickArrow:** So care to explain how you know we wouldn’t die?

**Bodyguard:** I accidentally drove off this cliff once

**Hippie:** WHAT

**Bodyguard:** Long story  
 **Bodyguard:** Anyways Adora says she can deal with bullets she’s done it before all we need is to get back

**Hippie:** I’m not even going to ask how she knows

**TrickArrow:** Well how do we get out of this

**Bodyguard:** Oh fuck

**Sparkles:** Don’t tell me something happened to Adora

**Bodyguard:** Some of her fucking scars opened up because of the force

**Hippie:** SHE HAS SCARS

**Bodyguard:** Shadow Bitch

**Sparkles:** I swear I am going to kill that woman

**TrickArrow:** That collision could not have been good for her

**Bodyguard:** LETS JUST FUCKING GO

**TrickArrow:** Where

**Bodyguard:** So you know how we jumped out of the car

**TrickArrow:** How could I forget

**Bodyguard:** Well to the left of that exploding wreck is a tunnel 

**Sparkles:** Why is there a fucking tunnel

**Bodyguard:** Used to be for subways before they built a better one

**Hippie:** So where does that lead

**Bodyguard:** Well it goes to the park and then we have to climb up an old ladder

**Sparkles:** I fucking hate the Horde

**Bodyguard:** We all do

_10:38 pm_

**Bodyguard:** After running through a giant gang base you never realize how big it is until the adrenaline rush is over

**Sparkles:** Yeah we can get to that as soon as we stop Adora from fucking bleeding

**TrickArrow:** She’s bleeding from… her nose, forehead, multiple places in her left arm, and a bullet hole in her right

**Bodyguard:** Even when she is shot she still has to try to fucking protect me

**Sparkles:** Are you saying that Adora protected you while you were falling?

**Bodyguard:** SHE WOULD DO THE SAME TO YOU DON’T YOU DARE START

**Sparkles:** I ship

**TrickArrow:** I ship

**Hippie:** I ship

**DT:** As much as I love this conversation can we please just get home

**TrickArrow:** So… how are we going to get Adora up this ladder again?

**Bodyguard:** JUST FUCKING IMPROVISE 

_10:43 pm_

**Bodyguard:** Scorpia is gonna carry her up

**Hippie:** What if she falls

**Bodyguard:** We’ll deal with that if it happens

_10:49 pm_

**Sparkles:** We need a ride…

**TrickArrow:** Uh oh

**Sparkles:** I’m calling my mom

**Bodyguard:** I am literally going to fucking walk

**Sparkles:** What about Adora

**Bodyguard:** Call your fucking birthgiver already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Christmas music* Angela is coming to town
> 
> Anywaaays...
> 
> Lets get ready for some CHAOS


	14. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this isn't really a chapter.

Hey guys! I'm having a pretty stressful week, trying to keep up with classwork and midterms. Since I can't give you guys a chapter now, I'll give some sneak peaks!

\-------------------  
\-------------------

**Sparkles:** BOW GRAB THE PHONE WHILE SHE’S DISTRACTED

**TrickArrow:** I’M NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE PUNCHED

**Captain Blockhead:** I’LL DO IT

**Sea-ra:** Yeah go do it Sea Hawk

**Hippie:** OMG SEA HAWK NO

**Captain Blockhead:** Of course, my dearest Mermista!

**TrickArrow:** Mermista do you WANT your boyfriend to die

**Sea-ra:** HE IS NOT MY BF

**Sparkles:** Ouch

**Hippie:** Add black eye to our list of injuries

\---

**Micah:** At least now I can finish our plan

**Glimmer:** Fuck I forgot about that, we made that like… 2 years ago

**Micah:** Language

**Glimmer:** Sorry

**Micah:** Tell Bow about it

**Glimmer:** Will do

\---

_"Hey Adora."_

\-------------------  
\-------------------

~~ALSO is _no one_ wondering what Adora whispered to Catra when she woke up after being captured?~~

Sorry again! I'll post in 1 or 2 days, max.

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? Me too. But I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.


End file.
